The Dreams of Men
by Kansas J. Miller
Summary: The Presidency was his dream, but the campaign was her nightmare. (CJ/Hoynes)


TITLE: The Dreams of Men  
  
AUTHOR: Kansas J. Miller  
  
PAIRING: CJ/Hoynes  
  
RATING: PG-13, some R  
  
DISCLAIMER: These characters? So not mine.  
  
NOTE: Follows "Everything" and "Someone Else's Virtue" in the CJ/Hoynes series. Thank you for the feedback, which is, as always, a wonderful treat. Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, Sir, since last week, we've seen a very pronounced hike in your numbers, especially in New York, California, and Texas."  
  
John smirked, growing quickly irritated. "No kidding. But I'm interested the Midwest, the South. What does it look like there?"  
  
Janeane flipped through some papers, coming up empty handed. She threw a questioning glance to some of the brand new campaign consultants whose names the Vice President had not yet learned. While new advisors scrambled through papers, John lost his patience.  
  
"Christ," he muttered. "Someone talk to Bruce when you figure out where we're at. I need the room for a minute."  
  
Janeane stepped forward. "Sir, please don't forget: we're due at the Marriott by seven. Lydia already dropped off your tuxedo."  
  
John put his hands up in a warning gesture. "Janeane, you've told me ten times! Now could you please give me the room?"  
  
Janeane cringed; the Vice President had been in an awful, sticky mood all day long. As the assistant shut the door behind her, the Vice President settled down behind his desk with a long suffering sigh. Picking up the phone, he punched a number on his speed dial and waited.  
  
"Hi, Carol, can I get her?"  
  
~*~  
  
"All I'm saying is that if you're going to take this to the White House, you'd better prepare a tougher defense that *that*," CJ looked pointedly at the two young women who were meeting in her office. "Leo McGarry's gonna turn you around and put you back out on the stoop with the heel of his boot if you go in there uninformed."  
  
"Well, Ma'am, we were actually hoping that..." the blonde staffer nervously began. "Well, we were hoping you might go and see Mr. McGarry yourself. Or call him, even. We're having some trouble being taken seriously."  
  
CJ leaned back in her chair, skeptically eyeing the aide. "I can't imagine why," she murmured, cocking her head. "Listen, ladies, I don't deal with Leo McGarry when someone else can. If you can't handle it, talk to Donna, she'll reassign you."  
  
The blond slinked back as the brunette staffer stepped hesitantly forward. "Oh, no, Mrs. Hoynes, it's not that we can't deal with the project- "  
  
CJ held up a finger to stop her, noticing Carol in the doorway of the spacious office. "You need me?"  
  
"The Vice President, he's on line three," Carol smiled before disappearing.  
  
"Thank you," CJ smiled, looking pointedly at the two women in her office. "Get back to me tomorrow."  
  
They nodded in unison and quickly scurried out of the office, relieved to have gotten through another meeting with the ever-intimidating CJ Cregg Hoynes. As soon as the door had clicked shut, CJ pounced on the phone, forgoing a greeting.  
  
"You'd better be calling to say you love me and you've cancelled that ridiculous dinner at the Marriott, and instead you'll be coming home to me at a reasonable hour, bearing lots of chocolates and roses..." CJ giggled teasingly.  
  
John's heavy sigh was audible. "At five-hundred dollars a plate, the dinner is *not* ridiculous. And I'll bear all the chocolates and roses you like, but I've still got to be there at seven...Are you sure you can't make it?"  
  
CJ sensed the tension in her husband's voice. "I'm having four Senators from the women's caucus over to dinner. I've had it on my schedule for ages, John. I can't possibly cancel now." CJ dropped her voice. "Did something happen today? You sound funny."  
  
John sighed sharply. "I don't know. I just feel like we're moving too slowly with the campaign. Bruno Gianelli is doing a great job, but I can't get used to his staff, and it's already January. I feel like we're blowing the timing on this."  
  
CJ cocked her head. "Primaries are right around the corner," she agreed, "but I've seen your numbers. You're the only serious Democrat in the field, and trust me, Honey, Bruno knows what he's doing."  
  
"I wish his staff did," John grumbled.  
  
"They'll get it together," CJ promised. Bringing Bruno on to run John's Presidential campaign had been CJ's idea, much to Bruce Mayer's chagrin. Still, they needed to run a powerhouse campaign- especially against Robert Ritchie, who had come back out of the wood work - and there was no one better than Bruno.  
  
"Okay, Claudia, I need to get dressed," John sighed, missing his wife. "I won't be home 'till late."  
  
CJ smiled. "I'll wait up," she promised. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
After replacing the phone, CJ sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. It was January of an election year; they had eleven months to turn a man into a President.  
  
John's schedule had tightened up considerably since making the official announcement, and the media scrutiny had intensified. After being blissfully married for a year and a half, CJ hoped that the campaign wouldn't change her relationship with John. She knew they were strong enough to endure the now-total lack of privacy, the big cutback in their time alone, and the constant campaign appearances. They had gotten through much worse and had come out in one piece. Even so, CJ wasn't sure how she felt about being a First Lady in waiting.  
  
~*~  
  
Donna sat in the Observatory study with Carol, silently going through some of the press clippings that Stacy had marked for attention. In the private dining room, CJ was entertaining four Senators from the women's caucus; it was a friendly dinner among tight allies, and nothing that Donna needed to be in on.  
  
"They were married for like, eighteen months with not a stitch of negative press on CJ," Carol grumbled suddenly. "And now he's running for President."  
  
Donna leaned back into the easy chair and stretched her legs out over the footrest, casually looking over at Carol. "I hear you. Has CJ seen these?"  
  
Carol looked at the spread of material on the table before her. "Some of it, yeah. She was particularly touched by the editorial that highlighted exactly how her politics will hurt the Vice President's chances..."  
  
"I like this one - complete with art - that says she's too sexy to be First Lady," Donna smirked, looking incredulously over at Carol. "I mean, seriously, what does that mean? She's 'too sexy'?"  
  
"There's a picture for that?" Carol asked.  
  
Donna turned the magazine around and held it up. "It's CJ out jogging with the Vice President. Apparently, it's not okay to show off the fact that you have zero body fat." Carol laughed and studied the picture of CJ in black stretch pants and a brightly colored, tight-fitting tank. A bit of her toned stomach was visible as she and her husband exercised. "They make 'sexy' sound like 'trashy', but I think CJ's attractive, classy, and well-kept. There's a difference, and we should probably be taking notes on this for Stacy. She's going to have to put out some kind of non-response response."  
  
Donna held up a legal pad. "I'm on it."  
  
Carol nodded. They sat silently and sifted through their piles of papers and magazines. Finally, Carol cleared her throat, chuckling. "This one says that CJ is 'out of the Vice President's league'."  
  
Donna snorted. "Let me guess, she's too sexy?"  
  
Carol smiled wryly, reading from the article. "'Though she's been happily married to the Vice President for over a year and a half, you have to wonder what Mrs. Hoynes was thinking. When you're a woman that intelligent, outspoken, powerful, and yes, sexually appealing...'" Carol stopped reading and raised her eyes. "What are we going to do about all of this?"  
  
Donna shook her head, dry amusement crossing her expression. "CJ's gonna hate it, but maybe we need a strategy. I'll set up a meeting with Bruce, Stacy, and Bruno."  
  
Carol snorted wryly. "Oh goodie. I can't wait."  
  
~*~  
  
The Vice President dragged tiredly through the darkened mansion; while his speech had been well-received and the dinner successful, John was still slightly worried about the upcoming primaries. But Bruno had taken over the campaign in November of 2005, and even though they'd gotten a slow start, John sensed that it was going to be fine. CJ was right: things would settle into a rhythm quickly after the primaries got underway. And this wasn't the first time John had run for President - the nerves were normal.  
  
Creeping into the bedroom, John had to smile at his wife's form, reclined in the bed. A dim lamp was still on, a book in her lap. She'd promised to wait up and it was clear that she'd tried, but as the hands of the clock approached one, CJ was fast asleep.  
  
Sliding the book off of her lap and carefully marking the page, John admired his wife. CJ was wearing her taffy-colored hair longer now, to her shoulders, and her face was make-up free, smooth in the lamp's glow. John's heart skipped a beat as he stood beside the bed.  
  
John had seen the recent articles and hated that the press had suddenly started attacking his wife. She was 'Hollywood', out of his league, too outspoken, too liberal.John wished he could explain to critics, tell them how it really was. Claudia was her own person, with her own goals, juggling the rigors of her career with the stresses of her husband's. That was admirable, in his eyes, and though it wasn't fair now, John knew all too well that it would only get worse. CJ's eyes fluttered open as John's lips touched her forehead. "You're back," she murmured, a sleepy smile forming slowly on her face.  
  
"Shh," John whispered affectionately, urging her to lie down. "It's late, go back to sleep, Baby."  
  
CJ murmured and rolled over, letting her head sink down against the fluffy pillow. "How was the thing?"  
  
As he walked around the bed and removed his jacket, John chuckled. "Good. Everyone wanted to know where you were."  
  
"I hope you told them I was out on my street corner, spreading wicked liberal lies," CJ smirked, propping herself up on one arm, watching as John undressed.  
  
John turned pointedly towards his wife. "Ignore that stuff, would you?"  
  
CJ shook her head seriously. "Donna's setting up a meeting with Bruce, Stacy, and Bruno. We need a serious plan for me."  
  
In his undershirt and boxers, John crawled into the bed, indignation on his face. "I think you're perfect the way you are, and I don't want to justify that crap with a response."  
  
CJ flicked out the bedside lamp, blanketing the room in darkness. As John's strong arm snaked around her waist, she sighed. "I just don't want to be the thing holding you back, that's all."  
  
John settled back against the pillows and coaxed CJ's head onto his shoulder. Sliding his hand down her body to cup her rounded breasts, he murmured, "I wouldn't worry about that."  
  
CJ sighed as John's fingers circled her nipples. "I would...the press is out to get me, John."  
  
"Shh, don't think about it tonight," he warned, pressing his lips softly against hers. Gently, his tongue parted her lips and the kiss deepened, their bodies sliding closer together.  
  
CJ giggled as her husband pushed the robe off of her shoulders; it wasn't easy to think about *anything* when John's hands were on her body. His lips fell to her neck, kissing softly and gently; his mouth was loving, slow and reverent. CJ's heart fluttered as he continued to kiss her, carefully tracing her collarbone with his lips.  
  
"John..." CJ murmured, tangling her fingers in his hair.  
  
He stopped momentarily, and CJ could feel him smile against her skin. "Shh, I want to make love to my wife. I've heard that she's pretty sexy..."  
  
~*~  
  
It wasn't until the Iowa Caucus that John and CJ sat down with the campaign to devise a 'strategy' regarding public opinion on CJ. It was cold in February, and after spending the entire day campaigning at the University and around Iowa, the last thing CJ wanted was to be locked in a room with Bruno and Bruce.  
  
"How long is this flight again?" CJ whined as they boarded Air Force Two to return to Washington. It was nearly nine-thirty pm and CJ wanted nothing more than to get home and take a bath.  
  
Donna smiled and followed CJ onto the plane. "Hour and fifteen minutes. It won't be so bad."  
  
CJ spun around as she shrugged out of her coat, her eyes wide. "So *you* go sit in there!"  
  
Donna laughed. "Not a chance. But I will check in after half an hour."  
  
CJ sighed heavily as she went down the aisle of the plane. "Make it twenty minutes. And get Amy on the phone; ask her about today's poll. I need the results before I mark up another piece of proposed legislation."  
  
CJ turned and went into the conference room before Donna could answer, knowing that the blonde would sufficiently take care of the "real" job. The Vice President, Bruno, Stacy, and Bruce were already convened at the conference table.  
  
"So, who won the Iowa Caucus?" CJ asked cheerfully, sitting down beside her husband.  
  
Bruno leaned back in his seat, eyeing CJ humorously. "We did. But not by a lot."  
  
"Okay," CJ murmured, looking between John and Bruce. "Let's get this thing over with. What's on your mind?"  
  
Stacy pushed her dirty blonde hair behind her ears and stood up. "I've been talking over some things with Bruno, and we're just not happy with how the media has been handling you."  
  
"No kidding," CJ mumbled.  
  
Bruno cleared his throat. "But they're attacking things about you that we can fix. Things that can be changed, if you will."  
  
CJ looked at John. She was prepared for this, but hoped that it wouldn't be too drastic. "What do you want to change?"  
  
John shook his head fast, a wry grin on his face as he took her hand discreetly in his. "None of this is my idea; please bear that in mind for when we get home, later."  
  
CJ looked to Bruce. "What, then?"  
  
Never shy or slow to speak up, Bruce jumped into it. "You need to distance yourself from the National Organization for Women. You need to step back from that and get out on the campaign trail - that should be your number one priority."  
  
"I'm not quitting my job, Bruce," CJ smirked at the husky man, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Leave of absence, CJ, that's what I'm suggesting. Until after the election. It'd be for less than a year. We need you to appear more conservative."  
  
CJ sucked in her breath and sighed heavily. She was anything but conservative, but she could at least try, for John. "What else?"  
  
Bruno chimed in, his eyes gleaming at the former Press Secretary. She was going to explode in his face, and Bruno couldn't wait for the amusement. "You're seen as less-than-First Lady-like. You are, in a sense, too sexy."  
  
CJ blanched, her voice rising. "What the hell, Bruno? I can't really help that! I look the way I look - it's not like I'm parading around in a lace teddy or a string bikini." she growled, gesturing down at the fitted black dress suit that she was wearing.  
  
"Compared to Janet Ritchie, you might as well be," Bruce shrugged.  
  
"Bruce..." John warned, squeezing CJ's hand.  
  
Stacy sensed the tension and jumped in. "I would suggest that you stop wearing heels. You don't want to seem too tall, too leggy...Flat shoes, maybe."  
  
CJ snorted, gesturing wildly to underline her point. "I'm not changing a thing about how I dress. Stacy, I am leggy. I have legs. Long ones! I'm six feet tall, remember? Most of that height actually comes from the legs!"  
  
Bruno chuckled and quickly changed the subject. "There's also been some concern about your name."  
  
"My name?" CJ squawked, her eyes sweeping incredulously between Bruno and Bruce. This was getting more ridiculous with each passing moment.  
  
"CJ Cregg Hoynes," Bruce announced. "You kept your last name in there, and you're 'CJ'."  
  
"Well, that *is* my name, Bruce," CJ reminded him, insulted by the entire exercise. "What would you suggest I call myself?" she shot sarcastically.  
  
"Claudia Hoynes. It's pretty and feminine, it sounds less like you're a career hawk," Bruno nodded enthusiastically. "We also want to be able to push a family image here, so you two might want to consider having a baby."  
  
At that, CJ looked sourly at the four faces around the table, including her husband's, before she stood up and walked out of the conference room.  
  
John slid forward in his chair, moving to get up, amused yet discouraged. "Yeah, that was how I was hoping this meeting would go..."  
  
~*~  
  
"How could you let them suggest those things?" CJ cried. John had followed her out of the conference room, and they now found themselves in an empty storage area.  
  
"They were going to suggest it regardless of me," John chuckled, moving his hands to CJ's shoulders. "And I disagree with most of what was said!"  
  
CJ clenched her jaw and glared pointedly, forcefully up at her husband.  
  
"Get this straight and tell Bruce: I am not wearing *flat* shoes, I am not changing my clothes, or what I exercise in - I am not going to wear any less makeup or do my hair any other way. You're the only one who calls me 'Claudia' and I'm sure as hell not dropping the 'Cregg', and John, we are absolutely not having a *baby* for the sole purpose of looking good in a campaign ad!"  
  
John worked hard to hide his grin as he rhythmically stroked CJ's upper arms. "Okay, Sweetheart, okay: I get it. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I just thought it might be a good idea to talk to Bruno about it."  
  
CJ sighed heavily. "And John, I'm not giving up my job. I love working for the National Organization for Women. I've never loved my work this much, not even when I was the Press Secretary."  
  
John frowned and slid his arm around CJ's waist, coaxing her closer. Resting his forehead against hers, he searched her eyes. "You won't even consider taking some time off? To campaign with me? I don't think you understand how much I need you."  
  
CJ saw the pleading in John's eyes and quickly she pressed a kiss to his mouth, dropping her voice. "I'll go part-time at NOW. Or I'll do my job from the campaign; I'll work out something with Amy. But I'm not giving up anything else."  
  
John nodded in understanding. What she'd meant to say was that she wasn't giving up anything else *for him*. It was unspoken, but it was clear. John would never fully claim CJ when she had a career of her own to turn to, and as she slipped out of his arms, John realized that it was starting to bother him.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, John Hoynes, official winner of the Democratic Iowa Caucus," Sam announced as he came into the Roosevelt Room with an icy bottle of water. "How does that sound?"  
  
Josh dug into the carton of Chinese food that he'd been working on. "Sounds like the Democratic Party can't put out anyone better."  
  
Toby shrugged. "Hoynes is the guy this time around, you can just feel it."  
  
"Not much is going to stop him," Sam decided, settling back down at the table. They had been working on a strategy for pushing a healthcare bill through Congress when the news came in from Iowa.  
  
"CJ might stop him," Josh said seriously, holding up his hands in defeat as Toby and Sam shot him glares. "No, I'm not being ignorant. You guys have seen the same news that I've seen."  
  
"The campaign is going to try and mold her, but I know what's going to happen," Sam decided, a smile growing on his face.  
  
"Care to fill us in, Princeton?"  
  
Sam smirked at Josh. "CJ isn't going to give an inch, and she'll take the heat for a while, but think about that image. She's not the woman behind her man; she's the woman publicly standing right next to her man. We haven't had a First Lady like that in.well, ever."  
  
"What was Abbey?" Toby asked.  
  
Sam looked wryly at his boss. "She certainly wasn't 'Doctor' Bartlet."  
  
Josh and Toby nodded silently, and turned back to the task they had at hand, thinking all the while about CJ Cregg Hoynes, future First Lady.  
  
~*~  
  
"So," CJ said with a big smile as she looked across her desk, "I was surprised to see your name on the appointment sheet."  
  
The younger woman shyly averted her eyes. "Well, Ma'am, Donna told me about the job opening. It was too good not to jump at."  
  
CJ cleared her throat and slipped on her glasses again. "You don't have to call me 'Ma'am' in private, you know." She smiled before continuing. "Obviously I'm familiar with your resume, so let me just explain what this thing will entail. I'm trying to stay in business here at NOW," CJ chuckled, "and be out on the campaign trail with my husband at the same time."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Basically, I need someone to serve as a liaison between the campaign and everyone here. You'd stay in Washington, working basically with Amy and the rest of our staff. You'd always be in direct contact with either Donna or me, wherever we are," CJ continued. "I need to be constantly up to date, fully briefed on what we're doing here so that I can continue to do my job."  
  
"I have to say, I really admire that you're not taking a leave. I'd really love to be a part of that."  
  
CJ smiled and slid a piece of paper across the desk. "This summarizes everything. Your benefits, job requirements - weekly salary is down at the bottom."  
  
"Wow. Are you kidding? That's not a typo?"  
  
CJ chuckled. It wasn't a huge salary, but certainly more than what the White House paid. "Not a typo, Margaret. When can you start?"  
  
The assistant looked up, a bright smile on her face. "I'll put in my two weeks notice today."  
  
CJ stood up, indicating that the meeting was over. She escorted Margaret to the door and stopped before opening it. "Leo's going to fly off the handle, you know that right?"  
  
"Well, I won't mind," Margaret studied CJ's expression a moment. "The Sisterhood's gotta stick together."  
  
~*~  
  
"You're not even listening to me," CJ accused, shifting in the back of the limousine so that she could face her husband.  
  
John looked up with surprise from the text of his speech. "I was."  
  
"Then what did I just say?" she teased.  
  
John cocked his head. "Okay, so at the moment I'm not being the most attentive husband on earth. But I just won the New Hampshire primary. The speech, my love, is paramount right now."  
  
CJ giggled at his flowery language and settled back against the limousine seat. "I'm very proud of you. You're an honest candidate."  
  
John put the computer print out on his lap and turned pointedly to his wife. "When we get back to Washington, I promise you we'll stay up all night long to talk. And to do other things," he grinned. "But right now, I still haven't read the section that Bill added, and it might, you know, be helpful if I did."  
  
CJ grinned in amusement and slipped her hand through John's as he went back to his speech. She looked out the window at the passing Manchester street. It was funny, but New Hampshire so quickly evoked memories of the first campaign; not only of times at the Manchester Headquarters, but of moments they'd all shared all across the county together. Together, CJ thought sadly, it was too bad that it had all fallen apart.  
  
But eight years ago, Toby had had faith in her, and she'd immediately clicked with Sam, Josh, and Leo. They were the tightest team in the history of political campaigns; with one collective hand, they'd brought a dark horse into the light, all the way to Washington D.C.  
  
"Sir, we're here," the agent driving the car announced, and immediately CJ felt the car begin to slow down.  
  
Before they exited, John turned to CJ, sweeping her mouth to his. "I love you so much," he breathed, smiling against her lips so that she'd know.  
  
CJ returned the kiss with feeling. "I love you, too."  
  
Following her husband out of the limousine and into the glare of exploding flashbulbs and clamoring reporters, CJ put on her best smile, clung to John's hand, and wondered what they were in for this time around.  
  
~*~  
  
"So here's the new plan," Donna announced, standing at the foot of the hotel suite bed while CJ sprawled stomach-down on the comforter. There was an hour until the plane left for Washington, and they were all trying to relax.  
  
CJ barely looked up, totally engrossed in her bowl of grapes. "These have seeds," she mumbled. "Which totally defeats the purpose of enjoying the fruit."  
  
Donna cleared her throat. "This is a serious plan," she warned with some humor.  
  
CJ finally looked up. "Stacy told me."  
  
"You're staying out of the press for now," Donna reiterated.  
  
CJ cocked her head, her tone wry. "Stacy made it sound more like I was allowed to be in the press as long as my mouth stayed out."  
  
Donna shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, you know, it's the simple things. Photo-ops with the Vice President, appearances with him at campaign events."  
  
"But I can't make comments," CJ grumbled, looking back down at the grapes. "Damn-it, these are full of seeds!"  
  
Donna sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Look, CJ, I know it sucks to be muzzled, but they're writing extremely unfavorable stories. There are polls that say-"  
  
"God, Donna, you think I care what a *poll* says!?" CJ suddenly cried, looking angrily up at her chief-of-staff. Rolling off of the bed and leaving the seedy grapes in a heap, CJ scowled. "We might as well put a cardboard CJ next to John so I can go back to Washington and do a job!"  
  
Donna watched uncomfortably as CJ stalked into the living room of the hotel suite. She heard glass chinking, and after a moment CJ returned to the bedroom, a healthy amount of scotch in her cup. "So there was a poll?"  
  
Donna turned slowly. "Yeah. Bruno got Joey Lucas."  
  
Sipping at the red amber liquid, CJ settled down in an easy chair and crossed her long legs. "A poll about what, dare I ask?"  
  
Donna flipped through the papers on her clipboard, knowing that the polling data was just going to perpetuate CJ's irritation. Nonetheless, she began to recount the results of the poll.  
  
"Overall approval, 46 per cent," Donna began, looking up. CJ was listening intently. Donna continued. "65 per cent disapprove of your job at NOW, less than twenty per cent of those disapprovals say it would affect their vote in November..."  
  
"Go on," CJ muttered, looking down at the scotch.  
  
Donna swallowed. "51 per cent feel that you are not family oriented, 58 per cent feel you are too liberal, but among Democrats that number is much lower...76 per cent feel that you can and will strongly influence your husband. And 60 per cent think that you use your sex appeal to an advantage."  
  
"I'm so sick of crap like that last one," CJ growled. "Is there anything *good* in this poll?"  
  
Donna nodded. "A whopping 93 per cent feel that you are genuinely in love with your husband."  
  
CJ spoke with sarcasm on her tongue. "Oh good! I'm so glad the voters are inside my marriage, Donna, I'm so glad."  
  
Donna sucked in her breath; CJ was angry. "I think this poll could have been worse."  
  
CJ looked up, her jaw clenched. "And yet I'm responding to it by staying out of the media. God, this isn't fair."  
  
Donna shook her head slowly. "I know it isn't, CJ, but this is what we do. This is what we did to Mrs. Bartlet, and this is what they'll do to the next guy's wife."  
  
CJ downed the rest of her scotch and murmured, "What we go through for the dreams of our men..."  
  
~*~  
  
Carol walked down the hallway towards the second floor West Wing office. CJ was in a meeting with the Vice President, Bruce, and Bruno regarding the best tactics for outsmarting Robert Ritchie. Carol had to smirk at the irony; for all the trouble they'd gone through keeping CJ out of the press, the campaign sure valued her strategy opinions.  
  
Janeane waved her through and Carol approached the small meeting room, knocking lightly on the door frame. "Ma'am?" she said loud enough to get CJ's attention.  
  
CJ looked up at caught Carol's eye, an immediate snicker rising in her. With humor, the two ladies shared a short giggle as John and Bruce shrugged at each other.  
  
"What's up Carol?" CJ smiled, rising to stand.  
  
"I have Margaret on the line. I'd suggest taking it now."  
  
CJ brushed her hand along John's shoulders as she walked out of the room. Once in the lobby of the office suite, CJ chuckled again. "I revel in the times you're forced to call me 'Ma'am'...where's the phone?"  
  
Carol handed over the cell, watching as CJ turned her back and began to softly speak. After a relatively brief conversation, CJ snapped the phone shut and spun around.  
  
"Margaret says Hardin is going to be at the fundraiser tonight. If we're quick, slick, and sneaky, maybe we can corner her and talk to her about the bill."  
  
Carol grinned. "How did Margaret get her information?"  
  
CJ shrugged. "How does Margaret get any of her information? She's like, the number one mole in D.C. We could send her undercover as a Republican."  
  
Carol giggled. "And that's why Leo is *still* hopping mad."  
  
"Heh heh heh," CJ chortled wickedly, walking backwards. "I've gotta go back in there. What time are you all going to be here?"  
  
Carol grinned conspiratorially, amusement on her face. "Seven fifteen sharp, Mrs. Hoynes, with a plan to catch Grace Hardin."  
  
~*~  
  
"Ooh," John grinned like a cat as he walked into the bedroom. "You look incredibly hot right now."  
  
CJ smiled as she leaned over the vanity, lightly applying eye shadow to match her glittering, gold gown. "Lately, that's been a bad thing."  
  
"Never," John refuted, walking right up behind his wife. Unlike the full coverage of her front, CJ's back was bare. Her sleeveless halter gown plunged and came together at the small of her back. John couldn't help but lightly grasp her hips, stroking circles on the enticing bare skin.  
  
"John," CJ murmured, "don't do that now..."  
  
Her hair was pulled up into a tight twist, revealing her long and graceful neck. John ignored his wife's request and dipped his head, kissing along the smooth expanse of her neck. She smelled like heaven and already John was aroused. "We have plenty of time. Twenty minutes, in fact..."  
  
CJ sucked in her breath and turned around, sealing her mouth forcefully against John's. Her tongue clashed with his while John's hands dropped to her breasts, massaging the nipples into tight peaks through her gown. "Please tell me you're not wearing stockings..."  
  
CJ giggled and cupped her husband's erection. "I didn't put them on yet."  
  
"It's almost as if you were expecting me," John chuckled.  
  
CJ resealed her mouth over her his. With a growl, John pushed CJ against the dresser, hiking the glittering material of her gown up around her hips. He pushed a finger gently against the material of her flimsy thong as CJ deftly yanked John's zipper down; she was soon fondling his hard and throbbing penis.  
  
Kissing her roughly and moaning at the feel of her hands on his arousal, John continued to tease at CJ's folds, stopping only when she pushed his fingers away. "Now," she gasped, urging his center towards hers.  
  
CJ was warm and wet as John pushed his erection into her body; sliding his hands around to cup her round bottom, John pulled her closer, completing his entry. CJ moaned loudly and braced her hands on his shoulders, bucking as he began to thrust in and out.  
  
"Oh, God," CJ groaned, closing her eyes at the rapidly building tension John was causing in her body.  
  
"I'm not...." John breathed raggedly, his hips rocking, "...hurting you, am I?"  
  
CJ gasped shortly, her whimper involuntary as his thick hardness hit her clitoris. "Harder!" she cried, clutching his shoulders. "Harder, John."  
  
John chuckled; he was apparently not hurting her. His pace increased and together they moved closer and closer to release. Dropping a finger to her center, John stroked CJ's clitoris between his thumb and index fingers, rewarded when her thighs shuddered around him. She shrieked loudly as her vagina began to spasm; CJ's slick folds clutched at John's erection, rhythmically squeezing the thickness until his release exploded and spilled over.  
  
With erratic breath, CJ leaned her forehead against John's, coming down from her orgasm. John pulled gently out of her body, pressing soft kisses against her lips over and over again. "You okay?"  
  
CJ giggled. "That was fun. As long as you didn't ruin my gown."  
  
John let her lengthy gold gown drop to the floor; it was unharmed. As he zippered up his fly, John had to grin. "And I'm glad you waited on the stockings."  
  
~*~  
  
CJ stood next to John amidst the buzzing after-dinner crowd; the mingling was lasting far too long for her tired feet, and for once CJ was happy to stay out of the conversation. As she sipped on wine, CJ's eyes roved around the room, landing suddenly on Donna, dressed in a gown of vibrant blue.  
  
Donna, too, caught CJ's eyes, and quickly made a frantic gesture with her hands. CJ understood the signal and nodded shortly before turning back to her husband. Touching John's elbow, he immediately stopped his conversation with a local Congressman. Leaning her mouth towards his ear, she whispered her sudden intention to leave him alone.  
  
"Hurry back," John smiled affectionately, watching as his wife darted off.  
  
CJ maneuvered through the room as fast as she could, trying in vain to dodge the pleasantries and greetings from the fundraiser guests. Damning her recognizable features, CJ finally made it over to where Donna was standing.  
  
Gesturing at the nearby lobby, Donna breathed out. "Carol beeped me; Grace Hardin just went to the ladies room. You can get her in there."  
  
CJ nodded and spun around, her gown flaring out slightly. "What if someone comes in and sees me trying to coerce a United States Senator?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"Carol's got it covered - go before she comes out!" Donna urged, eagerly shooing CJ towards the lobby.  
  
Carol was waiting outside of the restroom in a deep green gown. "No one else has gone in since she has - I think it's otherwise empty. I'll tackle anyone else who wants to get inside until you come out."  
  
CJ chuckled as she pushed against the hardwood door. "We are truly insane."  
  
Inside of the plush, over-decorated restroom, CJ discovered that it was indeed empty, save for a pair of feet in the last stall. Grace Hardin, CJ smirked inwardly, was a difficult woman to track down. She didn't like to be bothered when she wanted to say no, something Donna had experienced years ago with a foreign aid bill.  
  
CJ casually leaned against the vanity, studying herself in the full mirror. Her gold gown brought out the highlights in her hair, her face was virtually wrinkle-free and she'd remained slim through the years. CJ had to applaud the fact that she was forty-two and still an attractive number; ignorant media coverage aside, she was unashamed of her appearance.  
  
"Senator!" CJ feigned surprise, spinning around as the Georgian emerged from the stall.  
  
"Mrs. Hoynes," Hardin smiled nervously, immediately aware that she'd been caught in the trap.  
  
"Oh, please, it's CJ," she corrected with a patronizing chuckle. "What luck, finding you here!"  
  
Grace Hardin shifted her eyes. If she knew anything about CJ Cregg Hoynes, it was that the woman played nothing by chance. And the National Organization for Women had been calling her offices for the past six days. "Well, I'm for your husband," the Senator smiled purposefully wide, adjusting her dark curling hair.  
  
CJ looked into the mirror at the woman's brown eyes. "What about NOW's same-sex marriage initiative? Are you for that?"  
  
Grace Hardin turned towards CJ. "I may be a Democrat, but I'm from Georgia."  
  
CJ cocked her head. They needed Hardin. Despite her 'I'm from the South' plea, she was among the more liberal women in the Senate and brought along quite a few friends when she voted. "Well, the Georgians did elect you twice, Gracie. And isn't this an issue worth fighting for?"  
  
The Senator swallowed. "I can't, Ma'am, and you know it."  
  
CJ cleared her throat. "No, I don't know that. I think you can very easily bring this up in a meeting. Make a few comments in the press - show a little support, get the ball rolling. It won't go through Congress this term, anyway, so there's no real risk."  
  
Hardin sighed heavily, avoiding CJ's eyes. "Mrs. Hoynes..."  
  
CJ leaned forward, just a little closer to the stubborn woman. "Senator, think about this for me. You need us just as much as we need you."  
  
With that, CJ swept her way out of the restroom, hoping she'd had some kind of impact on the Senator's frame of mind. This was an important initiative that Amy had been trying to get on the table for months. John was going to have her head, but as CJ rejoined forces with Carol and Donna, she knew this was an issue worth struggling for.  
  
~*~  
  
It was nearly April. Time was flying and so was the campaign. It went without saying that John Hoynes would be the Democratic nominee come summer, and as his popularity grew, so did CJ's.  
  
The papers had become more lenient in their critiques of CJ because, Bruno claimed, she had stepped back and stayed quiet for a while. CJ was just glad that stories about her sex appeal had stopped running.  
  
With Margaret keeping an open line of communication between NOW and the campaign, CJ wasn't having much trouble simultaneously holding down her job and her responsibilities to John. While she would much rather have been in D.C., there really hadn't been too much trouble or interference. And with CJ quietly running her office from the campaign, the press was less privy to her political movements. John, for his part, was extremely pleased that CJ had found a way to do what she wanted and be with him on the road.  
  
"Donna, I need CJ. Can you get her?" Carol asked as she walked down the aisle of Air Force Two.  
  
Donna shook her head vehemently. "I'm not going in there and interrupting the four seconds of private time they've had all day. Tell me instead."  
  
Carol plopped down onto the seat. "This is from Margaret, about the same-sex marriage initiative. Grace Hardin brought it up at last week's caucus meeting. Two Senators - Snow and Felding - have jumped on it. They want to meet with CJ."  
  
Donna nodded, impressed. "Felding? Wow, that's great. But I'm still not interrupting them."  
  
Carol smiled and looked at the closed door of the Vice President's on- board study. "Any blush-worthy noises?"  
  
Donna giggled, knowing that it had happened before. "I actually think they kept their clothes on tonight. CJ was falling down."  
  
Carol leaned her head back against the seat. "I need sleep, too."  
  
Donna sighed contentedly. "We'll be home, soon."  
  
~*~  
  
CJ curled up on the sofa and tucked her arm over John's middle, letting out a deep breath. Burrowing her head against her husband's chest, she closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of his cologne.  
  
"Don't get too sleepy on me," John chuckled, ruffling CJ's hair. "The flight isn't that long tonight."  
  
CJ murmured incoherently and after a moment, she picked up her head. "I never used to get this tired after a full day."  
  
"Well, it's draining, Sweetheart," John said, pressing a kiss against the top of her head. "But you should know that we've got the weekend free."  
  
CJ's head shot up. "No way!"  
  
John chuckled, absently stroking hand hands down her back. "Yeah, I told Bruce you were going to lose it if we didn't get a few days off."  
  
CJ hummed skeptically, teasing. "I thought it was *you* who was going to lose it."  
  
John responded with a mocking tone. "Not me, no way. I'm fine with having absolutely no time alone with my wife."  
  
CJ laughed and turned John's chin towards hers. Their kiss was soft and lingering. "Oh, John, I love you so much. Can we just stay in bed all weekend? Do nothing?"  
  
John pressed his mouth lightly against CJ's again, nipping her lower lip. "You honestly don't believe that I can spend a full weekend in bed with you and do nothing, do you?"  
  
CJ giggled, squeezing John tightly. "Silly me, I don't know what I was thinking..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi, Bobby," Donna smiled, stepping into the Observatory foyer as the agent swept open the door. "I was hoping I could see Mrs. Hoynes. I called but there was no answer."  
  
Bobby shut the door and stepped back. "Yes, the steward and the housekeeper are off today. The Vice President and Mrs. Hoynes are home, but..."  
  
Donna cocked her head. "What?"  
  
Bobby smiled wryly. "I think it would be unwise to interrupt them right now."  
  
Donna shifted her eyes. "Oh, no, they're not fighting, are they?"  
  
The agent smirked and leaned closer to Donna. "On the contrary, Miss Moss, you haven't heard the sounds coming from that bedroom."  
  
Donna held up a finger, chuckling. "Too much information, thank you."  
  
"I can tell her you were here or deliver a message," Bobby suggested.  
  
Donna agreed. "I knew they were taking the weekend, but we've had some exciting developments over at NOW regarding the same-sex marriage initiative. I just wanted to fill her in." Fishing into her bag, Donna produced a manila folder marked with CJ's initials. "Can you get these memos to her for me?"  
  
Bobby complied and took the folder before opening the door for Donna. "Have a good afternoon."  
  
Donna grinned at the handsome agent and walked out of the Observatory. Bobby shut the door and tried to sink back into invisibility.  
  
~*~  
  
Still breathing hard, CJ laid her head down against John's shoulder, absently stroking the sparse hair on his chest. "How many more times do you think we can do that this weekend?" she asked breathlessly, her heart pounding.  
  
John buried his face against CJ's hair. "Well, I haven't been keeping track, but I've still got plenty of energy left," he chuckled, searching her bare skin with his fingertips. "And it's only Saturday."  
  
CJ murmured contentedly. They had literally not gotten out of bed, save for short trips to the bathroom, since the night before. CJ felt more calm and relaxed than she had in weeks; their marathon lovemaking was draining all of the tension out of her body, and their short naps were just excuses to stay wonderfully close.  
  
"John..."  
  
"Claudia?" John responded with a smile, kissing his wife's forehead before dipping lower to find her mouth.  
  
"I think we should do this once a week," she decided, swirling her fingers around John's nipple. "This is extremely good."  
  
John groaned at the sensations her fingertips were leaving behind. "If we had this much sex every week, you'd be pregnant in no time flat."  
  
CJ stopped moving and slowly propped herself up on John's chest, her chin resting against his. She searched his eyes for a moment. "Did you say that for a reason?"  
  
John's hands roamed CJ's back softly, tracing the sharp lines of her shoulder blades. "I don't know. Should we be talking about anything?"  
  
CJ sighed and moved her head back to John's chest, pressing a kiss in the center. "I don't want to plan something, John. If it happens, I'm fine with it, but it's not really a priority for me." CJ paused a moment and looked back up at her husband. "What do you think?"  
  
John gently rolled CJ over until he hovered above her. He ran his hands down her sides, softly stroking the taut smooth skin of her belly. With a whisper, he pressed a kiss against her navel. "I'd love a baby, but like you said, it's not a priority for me, either."  
  
CJ sighed airily as John kissed his way slowly down her stomach. "So we're on the same wave length, here?"  
  
John moved his mouth over her curls and smiled. "Definitely."  
  
~*~  
  
"Oklahoma where the wind comes sweeping down the plains," Janeane warbled as she boarded Air Force Two.  
  
The Vice President swept his eyes down at the young assistant as they walked along. "You're gonna stop doing *that*, right?"  
  
Janeane snickered. "Yes, Sir."  
  
As the entourage made its way through the plane, Bruce jumped to the head of the pack, sidling up to John. "Mr. Vice President, just a reminder. We're due in Oklahoma City at 10 am local time and you're on the stage at 10:45. After that we're meeting Governor Hansen and his wife in the Capitol building for lunch. On the way back to the plane, you'll take questions from reporters."  
  
John eyed his Chief-of-Staff. "Well, I knew all of that, but why are we schmoozing Oklahoma? We're not going to win there, even though they finally put a Democrat in the Governor's seat. Damn state always goes Republican in the general."  
  
"We're schmoozing Oklahoma for the sole purpose of being able to *say* that we schmoozed Oklahoma." CJ suddenly appeared, popping up from behind Bruce.  
  
John smirked wryly at his wife, not seeing her point. The whole trip was a waste of time in his eyes. "Oh, good, I'm glad we'll be able to say we *tried*."  
  
"Relax," CJ called out good-naturedly, stopping in the hallway where Donna was waiting with a number of messages to relay.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," John returned, throwing a smile over his shoulder as he continued down the length of the plane.  
  
Inside his private study, John knew there were at least two dozen memos waiting for him to read and initial; staying in the loop was important, especially with the daily questions he had to answer for the press.  
  
Closing the door quietly behind him, John sat down behind his desk and looked at the array of folders that had already been laid out. As the Captain announced take-off, he opened the first memo and began to read.  
  
~*~  
  
"Janeane, I think this one is for my wife," John called, almost an hour and a half after he'd begun to work. When he had picked up the last folder, John noticed CJ's initials on the outside cover; the file must have been placed in the wrong briefcase back at the Observatory.  
  
Janeane appeared. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sir, I'll take it to her."  
  
But John had already opened the folder and was in the process of reading the memo addressed to his wife from Donna Moss. What he saw, he did not like. With a tense jaw, the Vice President raised his eyes. "Actually, Janeane, get Claudia in here. Right now."  
  
~*~  
  
"Excuse me? No, I'm sorry, don't say another word. I absolutely refuse to allow you to do this to me: again!" CJ sputtered, narrowing her eyes at John.  
  
John stood up and shook the memo at his wife. "You're not speaking at this press conference, Claudia!"  
  
Amy had arranged a press exchange with Senators Snow and Felding. The focus was to be NOW's endorsement of same-sex marriage legalization. CJ, as one of the primary advocates, was due to take questions. It seemed, however, that John was hell bent on that not happening.  
  
CJ cocked her head at her husband, attitude rising as she put her hands on her hips. "I'm not? That's what you think, Asshole, just watch me!"  
  
"I am not for same-sex marriage, CJ!" John bellowed. Outside in the hallway, activity immediately ceased at the sound of yelling.  
  
"Well, I am, so how is this a problem?" CJ shot back, her anger slowly dissolving into a dangerous rage.  
  
John was fuming as he walked around the desk. "Don't give me this shit, CJ. You know if you get up there and bring same-sex marriage out in a parade, it's gonna look exactly like I'm for it!"  
  
CJ drew herself up to full height, leaning closer to John. "Yeah, and what a horrible thing," she hissed sarcastically.  
  
"I swear to God, if you do this..."  
  
"What, John? What are you going to do?" CJ hurled her words at him, stepping back. "Are you threatening me?"  
  
John shook his head slowly, seething. "I'm not threatening you, Claudia Jean. I'm telling you flat out that you're NOT going to do this!"  
  
CJ smirked, snorting her incredulity. Her voice was loud and passionate as her arms waved about. "You are not the master of my world, so get that through your thick head. I can't do it anymore, John! I can't be a different person for you and your stupid political image - I can't keep ignoring the issues I really care about! I'm through putting my career and concerns second!"  
  
John cringed as the office door was thrown open and then slammed shut; the noise echoed and reverberated down the entire length of the plane. Closing his eyes, John braced himself against the desk as the Captain announced landing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ma'am!" Bobby called, jogging a bit to catch up with CJ. "Mrs. Hoynes!"  
  
Donna and the other agents were on their trail, with Carol not too far behind. After the plane had landed, and John was whisked off into his limousine, CJ had bolted from the tarmac and into the main airport.  
  
John was silently berating the situation from inside of the car, upset but unsurprised that his wife had fled from the campaign entourage. It seemed that the press was unaware, but John had a sinking, sour feeling in his stomach, not knowing what the explosive clash would mean for their marriage. He rarely fought with CJ, but when they did, horrible things came and went before the couple made up. Out of his mind with mixed worry and anger, John hoped that the Secret Service would take care of his wife.  
  
"Mrs. Hoynes, where are you going?" Bobby breathed, glancing back at his agents. They were indeed keeping careful eyes peeled, sweeping back and forth along the halls of the public airport.  
  
CJ spun around, her eyes red and threatening tears. "I'm going to buy a plane ticket, Bobby," she choked out. "Direct to Washington. I want to go home."  
  
"CJ," Donna called, with Carol having caught up. "CJ, you can't just get on a plane and go home!"  
  
"And why the hell not?" She shot, still walking angrily through the airport. Her heels were fierce on the tiled floor, and unbeknownst to the fraught CJ, many people were beginning to recognize her familiar face.  
  
Carol took a step closer, aware of the prying eyes. The Secret Service weren't quite so 'secret' in certain situations. "CJ," she dropped her voice, tentatively taking the older woman's shaking hand and guiding them into a less public corner of the aisle. "It's so much safer to stay with the campaign. We can wait on Air Force Two and when the Vice President comes back you two can -"  
  
CJ shook her head quickly, tears escaping and quickly streaming down her cheeks. She brushed them away furiously. "No! I don't want - I can't - I don't want to see him, Carol! I want to go home. I just really, really just want to go home."  
  
Her tone was desperate and distressed, but not at all tantrum-like, and Carol began to understand CJ's anxiety. "I don't know how easy this is going to be."  
  
Donna and Carol exchanged glances and pleaded silently with the agents, who had made a protective circle around CJ.  
  
Bobby cleared his throat. "We can work it out," he said quietly, knowing full well that it was risky to take such a high profile protectee on a commercial flight. It would be a hassle for everyone on the plane, but Bobby had a soft spot for CJ, and quickly he moved his detail into preparation mode.  
  
~*~  
  
The flight hadn't been such an inconvenience in the end. After alerting airport officials, securing the plane and carefully screening each boarding passenger, CJ and her agents were the last to get on the flight. Donna and Carol had returned to the campaign, feeling that they needed to be there in person to explain the situation.  
  
John was in a state of inner turmoil over the entire thing; he absolutely refused to back down and allow his wife to speak out publicly for same-sex marriage - it was too liberal, it would lose John too many important votes, and as a moderate Democrat, John simply couldn't rectify the policy with his political beliefs.  
  
But CJ was a feminist; she believed in lesbian rights and in the legalization of same-sex marriages - and for what she believed in, she wanted to step up for. John knew she had willingly moved aside for him in the press, and he appreciated that. He even understood CJ's frustration over being muzzled; he could put himself in her shoes, shoes he'd actually been in quite a few times over the years of Bartlet's administration.  
  
Maybe if it had been any other issue: *any* other issue, John might have seen himself folding. On any other issue, she could step up to a microphone - but not this. It would do only harm to his campaign and his chance to inhabit the Oval Office.  
  
Bruce was strangely silent on the matter during the return flight, and as John had silently mulled everything over, he realized that he had no idea how to fix what he'd broken with CJ. First and foremost, she was his wife, the woman he loved beyond anything, the one he would do anything for. Anything, John grimly realized, anything but this.  
  
~*~  
  
It was day six of the silent treatment.  
  
The NOW press conference had come and gone; the event itself went off without a hitch - Amy had stepped in for CJ, and with two Senators, they had spent a good forty-five minutes answering questions and strongly advocating the same-sex marriage policy.  
  
CJ had been nowhere to be found, a fact speculated about in many newspaper editorials. Was she hiding her politics behind her husband's? Was she softening? Was CJ Cregg Hoynes ready stop speaking up on the issues that NOW cared about? Was she really as liberal as she seemed?  
  
John was disgusted by the irony in the most recent poll conducted by Joey Lucas. CJ's approval rating was up - in fact, her numbers were flying through the roof. Her absence from the controversial press conference had been noted and it was serving her well: by not doing what she'd intended on, CJ was benefiting in the public opinion polls.  
  
And yet she would not speak to her husband. She refused to join him at campaign appearances, leaving him to go alone to three fundraisers, a speech, and a photo-op at a women's shelter. After she hadn't shown up for the women's shelter event, Bruce had cornered John and threatened him bodily harm if he didn't "fix things" with his wife. It looked bad, Bruce claimed, her absence was downright fishy. Soon the public was going to be speculating that their marriage was on the skids.  
  
John didn't know what to do; all his attempts to speak to CJ were met with a cold shoulder and the occasional teary-eyed glare. A perpetual icy rock had formed in the pit of John's stomach - CJ had never been angry for this long, a telling sign as to just how seriously he'd hurt her.  
  
It was nearly midnight when the Vice President crept into the darkened bedroom. He could see from the light of the full moon streaming through the windows that CJ was curled up in bed, breathing rhythmically in her sleep.  
  
Slowly and carefully, he pushed back the sheets and blankets on his side of the mattress. When John was settled in the bed, he inch by inch began to move closer to his wife, longing for just an ounce of contact with her. Maybe if he could touch her, he could bring her closer...and if they were closer, maybe they could talk about what had happened and fix it.  
  
John gently brushed his fingers over CJ's upper arm; her skin was soft and smooth, and a fast rush flared through John. God, how he missed her.  
  
John was quickly shaken out of his thoughts, however, when CJ silently jerked away, sat up, and slid out of the bed. Stunned, John watched as she slipped out of the bedroom, slamming the door sharply behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
"CJ," Donna knocked on the doorframe cautiously before entering the office. For the past week, CJ had been fragile, thin like ice, on the edge of breakable.  
  
"Come in," she said monotonously, staring at a television set on her office wall.  
  
Donna sat down across the desk and looked at the TV; the Vice President was in the White House briefing room holding a press conference, and for a moment when she looked back at CJ, Donna could see the pain and hurt on the older woman's face.  
  
Ignoring what she'd come in to talk about, Donna leaned forward. "CJ, you guys have to work this out," she urged softly, finally bringing CJ's eyes back to attention. Donna shook her head. "I've never seen you like this before."  
  
CJ swallowed, tension wracking her expression. Her voice cracked when she spoke. "I feel like he doesn't care about what I care about. He doesn't care about what I want, Donna. I feel like he's using me. I feel like I'm nothing more than a political asset."  
  
Donna shook her head vehemently. "He loves you, CJ. You don't need me to tell you that. This is just a bungled side-effect of all the crap that comes with running for President."  
  
"And yet he won't apologize for it," CJ snapped, suddenly bitter as she crossed her legs. "What did you come in here for?"  
  
Donna cleared her throat. "I can't even remember. I just want you to fix this so I can get my friend back. I'm willing to bet money that he'd apologize if you let him."  
  
Donna stood up at that and offered CJ a supportive smile.  
  
CJ only looked away, wanting to tell Donna to stay out of her marriage. But the words wouldn't come out, because she knew deep down that Donna was right.  
  
The sound of the door closing gave CJ an opportunity to turn her attention back to her husband's press conference. Without warning, she felt a heavy tear roll down her cheek as she looked at the television.  
  
~*~  
  
John walked into the Observatory, striding with purpose. Today he was going to make CJ sit down and listen to him; they were going to work it all out no matter what it took. It had been far too long since he'd heard a word from his wife.  
  
CJ was in the sitting room, curled up on the sofa with a magazine. She didn't look up when John came into the room, her mind consumed with the many new layers that their situation had just taken on. John didn't know it yet, but their world was about to change in a very real sense, and CJ was unsure of how to proceed. They hadn't spoken to each other in ten days, and to transition from that into the news CJ had learned.well, it didn't seem possible.  
  
"Sweetheart, can we talk?" John asked softly, keeping a safe distance away from the sofa. Yet all he really wanted was to take her in his arms.  
  
CJ put down the magazine. "I don't really want to talk," she said tersely, avoiding John's eyes.  
  
John took a step closer. "I can't live like this, Claudia. It's killing me. It's killing me!" he reiterated, his words clearly genuine.  
  
CJ felt her eyes water up as she briefly stole a glance at her husband. "Should've thought about that before you tried to control my life," she rasped, tossing the magazine roughly aside as she stood. CJ just couldn't let this go.  
  
John shook his head and tried to speak, only to be cut off by his wife as she passed through the door and out of the room. "And you got what you wanted, Asshole, so I'm certainly not inclined to listen to your bullshit right now."  
  
John followed CJ into the kitchen, close on her heels. "No, God, no, Claudia! It's not about that anymore. I just want you and me to be able to talk this out and come back to each other! I want to take politics out of our personal relationship!"  
  
CJ braced her arms against the wall, her back to John. "But it's always been about politics with you, isn't that right?" she asked quietly.  
  
John stepped back a bit. "I never meant for it to interfere with *us*, Sweetheart. I love *you*, not the political image you think I demand."  
  
CJ spun around, her brow furrowed in anger. "God, you don't get it, do you?" she spat, shaking her head. "This isn't about love! This is about the fact that you push everything aside when it comes to your career! You are always so much more important - your campaign, your political future...you, you, you, John!"  
  
"No...CJ...." John began.  
  
CJ cut him off. "I'm sick of being thrown aside when I'm inconvenient! I'm sick of being paraded around when it'll look good! God- damnit, I'm just so..." CJ turned her back, her chest tightening with a sob. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't think I can give up any more parts of me, John, not if I want to survive! "  
  
John felt his heart breaking. He began to move to the counter, where CJ stood, hoping she would accept his arms around her. "Claudia, please just let me -"  
  
CJ reacted violently when John's hands reached her shoulders. Overwrought, she spun around quickly and grabbed the freshly baked chocolate crème pie from the counter. Using one hand, she crudely flung it at her husband.  
  
As soon as the pie left her grasp, CJ felt immediate remorse; why was she acting so immaturely? The hurt from what had happened was not gone, but John was making an honest effort - and yet she was slinging dessert at him.  
  
The chocolate crème pie splattered, not all over John, but in the face of a brave and loyal Secret Service agent who had done his job and stepped between his protectee and a projectile.  
  
CJ covered her mouth with a short gasp as the pie loudly splattered as it hit the floor. Before her hot tears could completely boil over, she quickly ran out of the room.  
  
The agent turned to the Vice President and wiped the pie out of his eyes.  
  
"What the fuck was that!?" John bellowed. "Mac, why did you do that?"  
  
The agent shook his head and licked his fingers. "I'm sorry, Sir," he said professionally. "You could have been hurt."  
  
John growled something unintelligible and ran his hands distractedly through his hair. "You're not to step between me and wife ever again. Is that clear?"  
  
As John stalked out of the room, Mac continued to wipe the chocolate crème from his face. The housekeeper had heard everything and as she moved to clean up the floor, Mac wondered how much longer stepping between John Hoynes and his wife would even be an issue.  
  
~*~  
  
CJ sunk down to the floor in their bedroom, leaning against the bed as she looked out the window into the early spring day. Wrapping her arms around her body, she let the tears flow freely. There was no hurt greater than the feeling of being used by someone she loved as much as John. This was the second time he had done this to her; once before they were even married and then again during this torturous campaign. How could she risk a third time? How could she consider opening herself up for more of the same?  
  
But CJ wanted the pain to go away, and she knew that wouldn't happen until she allowed John back in. Somehow, that seemed so hard...  
  
CJ sucked in a breath and wiped her face. She needed him more than she liked to admit, and CJ knew she was coming up on the point where her career could no longer provide satisfaction in his place.  
  
It was agonizing to think about leaving NOW, but when it came straight down to it, CJ couldn't keep stirring trouble for her husband. If he won the election, she would be able to speak out on anything she cared about in a more acceptable manner. But they wouldn't win if she kept speaking out, now.  
  
Sliding her hands down to her stomach, CJ felt her heart skip a beat. She hadn't seen a doctor, but CJ trusted the test that Donna had bought. She was almost one hundred percent sure that she was pregnant, and that was one big reason to patch things up with the man she loved.  
  
The trade was almost being made for her, because as CJ felt her career slipping away, she knew a family would come in its place.  
  
~*~  
  
CJ was in bed, wide awake, turned away from the doorway when John came in for the night. It was late, and their schedules had been hectic lately, but neither felt sleep coming anytime soon.  
  
After the debacle with the pie that afternoon, John wasn't sure how to proceed. He didn't want CJ to start throwing lamps or something worse at him, but as he undressed, John had a slight feeling that if he just tried once more, he would be rewarded.  
  
Climbing into the bed, John sat still and looked at CJ's back.  
  
CJ felt his eyes and decided to swallow her pride. "I'm sorry I threw a pie at you," she said quietly in a child-like voice.  
  
John's smile was involuntary and though it was just eight words, they were enough to bring a little hope back. Slowly creeping closer to CJ, John tentatively touched her shoulder. When she didn't push him away, John continued to move closer, his chest against her back, the way they always liked to curl up together.  
  
John rested his chin against CJ's shoulder and looked down at her face; she nervously looked back up at him, her eyes staving off tears. John sighed in immense relief, pressing a kiss against her ear. "I have no idea where to even begin apologizing," he whispered.  
  
CJ choked on a sob and reached her hand back to touch John's arm. "I don't want to talk about it." Her voice was quiet, soft, non- confrontational.  
  
"It's okay," John said soothing, tightening his hold on her. After ten days of being exiled, John thought he'd never let go again. "We can talk later."  
  
CJ shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it *ever*, John, I just want to move on."  
  
John was silent at this. Not ever talking this out could be a big mistake. "Sweetheart, I need you to know where I stand. I never meant for you to feel used."  
  
CJ sighed lightly. "I know. It was inevitable."  
  
John kissed her neck and spoke softly. "It'll never happen again. I promise you."  
  
It was CJ's turn to be silent. He couldn't promise her that, he only wanted to. And as she anticipated telling John that she was pregnant, CJ wasn't sure that their unborn child would be kept out of campaign's glare.  
  
"Claudia?" John whispered. She'd been quiet for far too long.  
  
CJ breathed out gently. "I love you."  
  
Warmth rushed into John and he couldn't help but smile against CJ's ear. "I love you, too, Baby. Everything is going to be fine."  
  
John reached over and turned out the bedside lamp, blanketing the room in darkness. As he settled back down against CJ, John tucked his arm over her, haphazardly resting his hand on her stomach.  
  
CJ's heart flip-flopped; they were having a baby, and she was too afraid to tell her husband.  
  
~*~  
  
A week later, CJ and John were slowly getting back to normal. They had danced around each other a bit, each trying to be as loving as possible to the other. Gradually, however, they were settling back into their old routine of marriage, never mentioning the terrible fight. CJ was still apprehensive, however, and had kept her pregnancy a secret even after her first doctor's appointment.  
  
"Are you sure the press isn't going to be all over this?" CJ asked again. They had just returned to the NOW offices, and as she hung her coat up, CJ eyed all of the pre-natal information and vitamins that Donna was dropping on the desk.  
  
Carol turned the television set on and looked back at CJ. "We went out the back entrance, it's fine."  
  
CJ settled behind her desk with a healthy sigh and picked up some of the doctor's information. She was pregnant for sure, due in September. The doctor had some slight concerns about CJ being a first time mother at 42, and had requested that she and her husband make another appointment. Fear and anxiety played in CJ's mind, but only at the prospect of having to tell John. It was surely going to turn into an issue for the campaign - but that was the last thing CJ wanted. Would her husband respect that? CJ could do nothing but hope.  
  
"Want me to get the Vice President on the line?" Carol asked, picking up the phone receiver.  
  
CJ tore the unit out of Carol's hand. "I'm not telling him over the phone!"  
  
Donna looked up from her notebook with a funny expression on her face. "Wait, you haven't told him yet? CJ, you took that test like, two weeks ago!"  
  
CJ swallowed and looked nervously away. "Yeah, well, I haven't gotten around to it yet."  
  
Carol was wide-eyed. "That's pretty big news to not get around to! You have to tell him!"  
  
"I will," CJ muttered, looking down at her lap. She felt Donna and Carol's eyes on her. "I'm just...I'm just afraid about the campaign."  
  
Donna stepped forward. "It'll help boost the campaign, actually."  
  
CJ smirked. "No kidding. I just don't know how I feel about my baby helping a political campaign."  
  
Carol and Donna exchanged glances. CJ needed to be alone. They began to fade back towards the door. "We're going to get lunch," Donna decided. "Don't forget, Margaret's going to brief you at 1."  
  
CJ nodded and waved them away, her thoughts consumed with other things.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't wait to see CJ." Sam smiled happily, following Toby and Josh into the backstage area. Leo was with President Bartlet, going over the remarks he was about to make at a rally for the Vice President. Though they were not on the best of terms, Bartlet was keeping good on his promise to endorse Hoynes in 2006.  
  
"I talked to her last week. Something was going on," Toby mused aloud as they walked.  
  
Josh looked back. "Amy told me that there were issues with CJ and the National Organization for Women."  
  
"Whatever, I just want to see her," Sam repeated, looking anxiously around the area. The Vice President had not yet arrived, but it had been ages since Sam had seen his old friend.  
  
A few moments later, when CJ and the Vice President entered the area, CJ immediately bolted from John's side and ran up to her old co-workers.  
  
"Spanky!" she cried, throwing her arms around him with a laugh. "You'd think we'd run into each other more, you know?"  
  
Sam grinned and returned the hug. "You look good, CJ."  
  
"Thanks, you too," CJ smiled appreciatively, looking over at Toby. "How's it going?"  
  
Toby nodded and glanced over at Josh, who was blatantly staring at the entourage that had come in with CJ and the Vice President. CJ clicked her tongue in amusement. "No, Josh, Donna's not with me today."  
  
Josh feigned surprise. "What? Did I say anything?"  
  
Toby and Sam snickered and CJ shook her head, dull bitterness still surrounding her thoughts on Josh. "You're transparent, Lyman, you always were."  
  
Josh met CJ's stare for a long moment. Eventually averting his eyes, the Deputy Chief of Staff mumbled and turned away. "I'm gonna go.and you know, do work."  
  
Another round of snickers went up among the three. For a moment, CJ felt like she was living in another time - the time when she, Toby, and Sam all played on the same team. But CJ was shaken back to reality when she heard President Bartlet's distinctive timbre rise about the cheering of the crowd; he was on the stage, about to announce the Vice President.  
  
Reluctantly, CJ offered some parting words, promising that they'd all get together soon. CJ slid back over to where John was waiting. He pressed a tender kiss against her temple and CJ gave him a smile, all the while, hating the sound of Bartlet's voice. "...and there's no one I'd rather see fill the Oval Office than this man right here: my Vice President, John Hoynes!"  
  
Hiding her urge to cringe at Bartlet's bluster, CJ slipped her hand into John's and followed him out onto the stage.  
  
~*~  
  
John took CJ's hand and led her into the living room. They'd managed time for dinner alone, and after the plates had been cleared, John had put slow jazz on the stereo.  
  
"Are you okay?" John asked, settling his hands on CJ's waist as she wrapped her arms around her neck.  
  
CJ pulled herself closer to John and rested her cheek against his. "Fine. A little tired, but fine. Why?"  
  
As they swayed, John moved his head back to see her face. CJ looked more than a little tired, and not to mention worried. Pressing a kiss quickly against her mouth, John cocked his head. "You don't look fine."  
  
CJ smiled and dipped her eyes. As their foreheads met, CJ sighed heavily. She was going to have to do this sometime. "Well, there is something."  
  
"Tell me," he urged gently, walking his fingertips up CJ's back.  
  
CJ braced her hands on John's shoulders and pulled her head back. "This could become an issue for the campaign, but I don't want to it to be. In fact, I'm not going to allow that to happen."  
  
They stopped dancing and John looked down into CJ's eyes. His stomach was flipping as he anticipated all kinds of political and personal fallout from another one of her initiatives. But an explosion like the one they'd just gotten past was *not* an option. "Whatever it is, I'll do my best to keep it separate," John agreed.  
  
CJ swallowed and searched her husband's eyes. "Do you promise?"  
  
Pulling her tighter, John pursed his lips. "Well, you have to tell me what it is, Sweetheart."  
  
CJ smiled ever so slightly. "I'm kind of -well, actually, it's definite. Um, I'm going to have a, ah, you know, there's gonna be...stuff to deal with and-"  
  
John chuckled as she trailed off; CJ had flummoxed herself. "Honey, you're not making much sense."  
  
"I'm pregnant," she breathed out in a rush, clutching desperately to John's shoulders. She'd worked herself up into knots over the issue of telling him, and now as the tension dissolved, CJ couldn't help but burying her face against John's shirt.  
  
John was stunned. "Oh, wow."  
  
"I'm due on September 9th," she said softly, a hint of a smile on her face. "I have another doctor's appointment next week, and I'd like it if you could be there."  
  
John was still stuck back on the fact that they would be having a baby. "Hold on, you've known about this for a while?"  
  
CJ averted her eyes. "For a few weeks. Please don't be angry, but I couldn't tell you right away. I found out during the time we weren't speaking...and after that I was just a wreck, thinking about campaigning and having a baby at the same time."  
  
John's hands had fallen to CJ's tummy; he pressed his hand gently over the still-slim surface, an expression of pleasant shock over his face. "Oh, my God, Claudia. I can't believe this. I know we talked, but I never really thought...wow, this is wonderful," he smiled brightly, tipping her chin up with his index finger.  
  
They shared a light kiss and CJ exhaled. "Can you promise me that this won't be paraded around?"  
  
John wrapped CJ's in his arms, taken away by the wonderful surprise. John's heart was continually skipping beats as he thought about a baby all their own. "Anything you want," he murmured against CJ's hair. "You can have anything you want."  
  
CJ chuckled and squeezed John's middle. "I don't really want that much, John, just a little privacy for our baby."  
  
"I'll make it crystal clear to Bruno and Bruce," John swore, his arms still tightly around CJ. "Or you can do that yourself."  
  
CJ smiled and kissed John's mouth. "If need be. Are you happy?"  
  
John dropped his jaw, his eyes glistening. "Look at my face."  
  
CJ laugh sent a pleasant shiver through John, and as he brought her lips to his for yet another kiss, John felt more excitement course through him. A baby, a family, an entire human life to take care of and raise...he was going to be a father!  
  
~*~  
  
Donna crossed her legs, focusing on the on the television screen as the Vice President was announced. She'd given her floor pass to Margaret, and so instead of accompanying Carol down to the stage, Donna was in the hotel suite, a notebook and cell phone on her lap as she relaxed in an easy chair.  
  
When the Vice President walked up onto the stage with CJ, the crowd gave up a seemingly endless cheer; as the din in the auditorium continued, CNN's political panel spoke in a voice over.  
  
"It might be a while before the Vice President gets a chance to speak; the crowd here tonight loves him."  
  
"They really do. John Hoynes is an extremely popular guy right now. Only time will tell if that can hold out until the election."  
  
"We can see the Vice President's wife with him there. Mrs. Hoynes has not been very visible over the last couple of days, has she?"  
  
"No, Steve, she hasn't, but the heat here in Los Angeles has been unbearable this week - and Mrs. Hoynes is seven months pregnant, so we can assume she's been taking it easy."  
  
"She did address the Convention audience here a few days ago with a very commanding speech regarding a woman's right to choose. And while Mrs. Hoynes has been private in terms her pregnancy, she did offer some personal insight during her presentation Tuesday night."  
  
"Mrs. Hoynes is a very high profile woman, outspoken and controversial at times, but I think the Vice President's campaign has generally benefited by his wife."  
  
Donna rolled her eyes with humor. The media was so fickle: as soon as CJ had announced her pregnancy in the spring, all of the negative press had instantly disappeared. Forgotten were the images of CJ as a too-liberal, dangerous feminist; in was a picture of the perfect wife - CJ quickly became the most popular mother-to-be in the country, and the campaign got a boost without even working for it.  
  
CJ had been pretty strict about not doing much press; all Stacy had been able to arrange was a Dateline interview early on, and at six months, CJ did a photo shoot for In Style magazine. CJ hadn't gained weight anywhere on her body except for her middle, and she was carrying her baby with what Donna could only describe as an innate kind of elegance. Needless to say, the tasteful photographs were a hit, turning out beautifully.  
  
As the Convention crowd finally began to quiet down, the Vice President gave his wife a deep kiss, his hand resting on her rounded belly briefly before stepping up to the podium. Donna was glad that CJ and John were doing well - after the interminable fight they'd had at the end of March, the couple had been able to strike a balance between the campaign and CJ's position at NOW. Donna hated to admit it, but after announcing that she was having a baby, CJ had been able to say or do basically whatever she wanted in terms of her job. No one was going to pick on the Vice President's wife when she was pregnant.  
  
Donna smiled at the television screen as the Vice President began to speak. It was the third successful convention she'd been to, and as John Hoynes accepted the Democratic Presidential nomination, Donna had a feeling that Election Day would be just as much a success.  
  
~*~  
  
It was nearly two in the morning. John leaned back against the headboard of the bed and yawned as he watched CJ getting undressed.  
  
"Do you feel okay? Are you tired?" he asked suddenly, leaning slightly forward.  
  
CJ slid her nightgown over her head and rolled her eyes at John. "Stop it. I'd tell you if I didn't feel okay."  
  
John snickered. "No, actually, you wouldn't."  
  
CJ blushed as she settled down next to her husband. "Are you ever going to get over that?"  
  
John urged CJ to lie down, and with a chuckle, he ran his hand over her full stomach. "You puked in front of the Mayor of Chicago after insisting all day that you were fine. I think I'm going to be dwelling on that for a *long* time."  
  
CJ giggled and closed her eyes, stilling John's hand by covering it with her own. "Tonight was incredible. I mean, I've been to the convention before, but this was just amazing."  
  
John smiled and turned the light out, bathing the hotel suite in darkness. "There's a lot of momentum," John decided as he settled his head next to CJ's.  
  
"Yeah, things are looking good," CJ murmured, intertwining John's fingers with hers, both resting on top of her swollen stomach. "Ooh, did you feel that?"  
  
John exhaled, flattening his hand against CJ's belly, smiling uncontrollably against his wife's ear. "He's a mover."  
  
CJ sighed contentedly as John pushed her short nightgown up, his hand warm against her bare skin. CJ felt the baby kick again. "He was doing somersaults during the speech."  
  
"Are you scared?" John suddenly asked, still tracing absent patterns over CJ's tummy.  
  
CJ hummed in thought, creeping closer to her husband and tucking her head under his chin. "Anxious. Not scared. We have each other, and we'll have a lot of help. I know it's going to be busy, but I think we'll be fine."  
  
John sighed. "All I want to do right now is be a good father to our son and a good husband to you."  
  
"Well, you already are, John," CJ pressed her forehead against John's neck. "And you'll be a good President, too," she reminded him with a chuckle.  
  
"But if we lose, that's all right. I wouldn't mind losing, knowing I have you and our baby to come home to every day."  
  
CJ suddenly sat up and turned the light on. She stared at John for a long moment, a surprised expression on her face. "What did I say?" John asked softly, reaching out to smooth down her hair.  
  
CJ shook her head, smiling with soft incredulity. "You used to be consumed with nothing but Presidential ambition. You wanted that more than anything in the world, John, and it's just moving to hear you say that not winning would be acceptable."  
  
Coaxing CJ back down into his arms, John kissed his wife's hair and sighed. "You did that for me. You've given me something better than the Presidency."  
  
CJ smiled and closed her eyes, feeling suddenly sleepy. "Well, if things keep up like this, you may just get to have both."  
  
John let CJ fall asleep, and in the glow from the dull lamp, he watched her peaceful face. She had given up so much and was doing everything she could for him and the campaign; oftentimes John felt like he was an inadequate partner in their marriage. The campaign events and the tight schedules were like hell - it was a wonder to John that their relationship was surviving. Squeezing CJ tighter, John silently promised that after the baby was born and the election was over, he would make sure that they had some time set aside just for them, just for their new family.  
  
~*~  
  
"Maybe we can bring on CJ?" Bruno wondered aloud. Two debates were scheduled for the first week in October, and they were discussing possible options for a weekend of prep.  
  
John narrowed his eyes. The baby was due in a few weeks, and the debates would be only three weeks later. "I'm not asking my wife to do anything more for the campaign at this point. She's taking the time off."  
  
Bruce cleared his throat. "I wasn't suggesting that she get heavily involved, but Sir, CJ knows how to beat Ritchie in a debate. She was a central part of Bartlet's win last time, and we need a surefire strategy. We have to crush Ritchie!"  
  
John shot his old friend a glare. "I think we're doing okay in that area, thanks Bruce."  
  
Bill spoke up. "Sir, we've all agreed that Mrs. Hoynes' input on the debates would be priceless. Especially in terms of spinning it to the press."  
  
"And I'm not disagreeing with you there, Bill," John grumbled, "but right now there are things more important than a lousy debate."  
  
Janeane suddenly entered the office, indicating a call for the Vice President. "Sir?"  
  
"Thanks, Janeane." As John stood up to take the phone, Bruno and Bruce exchanged troubled looks.  
  
"Is he going soft?" Bruno asked in a low tone, leaning towards the Chief-of- Staff.  
  
Bruce shook his head with a heavy sigh. "Put yourself in his shoes. He's about to become a father. But I am concerned about the debates. We have six weeks to prep the Vice President with the best possible strategy. And while I hate to say it, I'd like to use Bartlet's."  
  
Bruno stared down at his notebook for a long while. When he looked back up at the Vice President's chief-of-staff, an idea had formed. "Well, CJ's not the only one who knows how they beat Ritchie last time..."  
  
~*~  
  
Toby ran his hand over his bald head, his eyes reading confusion. "I'm not quite following this. You want Sam and me to run your debate prep in September?"  
  
The Vice President nodded, leaning back in his office chair. "Well, my wife would be doing it, but she's not going to be back on her feet before we need her. Basically, Toby, we want to beat Ritchie and it appears as if you had a winning strategy."  
  
Toby raised his brow; Hoynes was laying it on thick. "Sir, I...I don't really know what to say. I'd have to talk to Leo McGarry."  
  
Sam snorted impolitely at his boss before turning to the Vice President. "Toby might be unsure, Sir, but I'd be more than happy to give you a hand."  
  
The Vice President took his eyes off of Toby and grinned at Sam, pleased. John stood and nodded, his eyes glimmering. "Good, Sam, I really appreciate that."  
  
Toby eyed Sam as he shook hands with the Vice President. "Toby, I'd be more than welcoming of your assistance, as well, but if you feel that loyalties come into play..."  
  
Toby cleared his throat, interrupting the Vice President, his eyes dark. "Count me in," he said quietly.  
  
The Vice President nodded confidently, a sly grin crossing his face. With Sam and Toby's expert advice on how to beat Robert Ritchie, he had just locked up the Presidential Debates.  
  
~*~  
  
"Stop hovering."  
  
"I'm just -"  
  
"You're hovering!"  
  
Margaret sighed and smiled as she sat down next to the bed. "Sorry. But you're a week late, and I'm getting nervous."  
  
CJ leaned her head back against the pillow and snorted. "You're nervous? John's going ballistic. He's due to spend next weekend in North Carolina for debate prep! If I haven't had the baby by then."  
  
Margaret chuckled. "He'll be with you for the birth, CJ."  
  
CJ sighed and pressed her lips together as she searched Margaret's eyes. "I sure as hell hope so. I don't think I can deal with this if he's not there."  
  
Donna appeared in the bedroom door, Subway bags in her arm. "Lunch!"  
  
Carol popped up behind Donna as the two entered the room. "Complete with a two pound bag of chips."  
  
"Dip?" CJ sat up eagerly. "Please say you got the dip."  
  
Margaret and Carol exchanged wide-eyed looks. When it became clear that Carol had indeed forgotten the dip, Margaret hopped up. "I'll go get it."  
  
CJ snickered. "Ask Bobby, Margaret. There might be some down in the kitchen."  
  
Margaret disappeared, and Donna and Carol spread out over the huge, California king-sized bed. Even with CJ under the comforter, there was ample space left for lunch and the three women.  
  
"So, CJ," Donna grinned as she bit into her turkey sub. "Guess who called me last night?"  
  
CJ was picking the onions off of her sandwich. "Who?"  
  
"Josh," Carol giggled as she ripped open the chips. "Josh Lyman."  
  
CJ snorted, teasing. "Was this phone call of a...personal nature?"  
  
Donna rolled her eyes. "No! Eww. Please." She shot CJ a discrete but pleading glance; CJ was the only one who knew that Josh and Donna had once explored their feelings. "It was about debate prep, he wants to be in on the sessions."  
  
CJ raised her eyebrows and spoke through a mouthful of food. "So why was he calling *you*?"  
  
Donna giggled. "It took me a while to get the unvarnished truth out of him, but it turns out he's intimidated by Bruce. Also, he doesn't want Sam and Toby to upstage his political prowess."  
  
"What political prowess?" CJ said sarcastically, resting her hand against her large stomach.  
  
Carol snickered. "Josh is such a girl."  
  
"Hey, don't insult girls like that." CJ grinned.  
  
"Well, he's going to be at debate camp. I ran it by the Vice President and he seemed all right with it," Donna shrugged. "If he gets his head out of his ass, Josh might actually be helpful."  
  
"Damn-it," CJ whined. "I can't believe I'm going to have to miss this. I was going to try to get down there, but I'd also planned on this kid coming when he was due."  
  
"Which was last Saturday?" Carol confirmed.  
  
"I think I'm going to combust if this doesn't happen soon." CJ rolled her eyes, taking another bite of her sub.  
  
Margaret appeared in the doorway with a massive tub of dip in hand. "Bobby pulled through," the redhead announced triumphantly.  
  
As Margaret settled onto the bed, CJ tore into the onion dip, child-like excitement crossing her features. "This stuff should be a food group! Thanks, Bobby," she yelled, knowing that the agent was standing outside of the door.  
  
"Anything for you, Mrs. Hoynes," Bobby mockingly called back.  
  
Carol, CJ, Donna, and Margaret tittered at Bobby's sarcasm, each in turn planning to put the friendly agent through more errand-running exercises in the coming hours. And CJ was certainly grateful for the company as she stayed in bed, waiting for the overdue birth of her son.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, the Washington Post called Stacy the other day and asked if I'd be interested in writing a weekly column," CJ said lazily. "What do you guys think of that?"  
  
Margaret licked the last of the chip dip off her fingers. In the past hour and a half, they'd polished off a second bag of the chips. The dip was gone, as well. "I say go for it. That way, the Post won't be able to write scathing editorials about one of their own."  
  
Carol giggled, flipping through the channels on the television. "I agree, you should do it. And why don't any of these people wear *clothes* in their music videos?"  
  
Donna smirked at the sight of the almost-completely-nude, writhing singer. "At this point, someone wearing clothing would be an original concept."  
  
CJ chuckled. "And they say that I'm too sexual...Go figure."  
  
Margaret looked up. "I propose that after the baby's born, you pose for nude photographs."  
  
Carol and Donna dissolved into laughter while CJ pretended to consider it. "Yeah, Margaret? Playboy, Maxim, what do you think?"  
  
"You think we haven't had offers?" Donna hissed through her laughter.  
  
CJ went wide-eyed as Carol rolled into a fit of giggles. "She's right, CJ, they wanted interviews after you got engaged."  
  
"I'm betting they wanted more than interviews. 'Second Lady Bares All'," Margaret said in an announcer's voice, sweeping her hand through the air.  
  
CJ threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, boy, that sure sounds like family values to me..."  
  
As the humor faded away, CJ rested her hands against her large belly and sighed. Running her hands down the sides of the bulge, CJ suddenly sat up. "Margaret, did you spill something?" she asked, looking to the woman right beside her.  
  
Margaret shook her head while Donna and Carol took a closer examination. "Uh, CJ, I think that's you..." Donna said slowly, glancing at the others.  
  
CJ's jaw dropped as she discovered that the wetness was indeed coming from her own body. Her water had broken. "Oh holy hell," she murmured, swallowing hard as she looked up at the girls. As if on cue, CJ felt the dull presence of the first contraction, her eyes going wide. "Oh my God!"  
  
"Calm down!" Carol cried, looking decidedly un-calm as she frantically flung the empty sub wrappers off of the bed. "We'll deal with everything!"  
  
Donna darted into the hallway. "Bobby!"  
  
Bobby turned wryly towards the blond Chief-of-Staff. "Miss Moss, I like to think of myself as a dedicated public servant, but I've really gotta draw the line someplace. If you need me to protect you, I've got it covered. I'll even call the kitchen, but that's just 'cause I like you. But for the last time, I'm *not* going to go out and rent porn for you ladies."  
  
Donna fought laughter as she waved her hands in the air. "No, no, no, we're done with the porn, Bobby. CJ...Mrs. Hoynes...her water just broke!"  
  
Bobby's eyes went wide for a mere second before his calm expression returned. "I'll alert the Vice President and get the plan into action."  
  
Donna stood in place as Bobby strode quickly down the hallway. "There's a plan for this?"  
  
Bobby turned around, walking backwards. He winked at Donna. "It's the Secret Service, Ma'am, there's always a plan."  
  
~*~  
  
"Congratulations, Mr. Vice President," Bruce said formally, offering John his hand.  
  
John's eyes glistened and he ignored the gesture, instead pulling his Chief-of-Staff and best friend into an embrace. Bruce slapped his friend's back, chuckling.  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry, but CJ's asking for you," Donna said quietly, grinning up at the Vice President.  
  
John was exuberant, despite the long hours he'd spent with CJ in the labor and then delivery rooms; he'd never felt so high in his entire life. "Thanks, Donna!"  
  
As John approached CJ's private room, Carol and Margaret scurried out. "You have the most beautiful little boy," Carol gushed, stopping the Vice President.  
  
John grinned widely and accepted Carol's hug. "I think that has mostly everything to do with my wife."  
  
Margaret sighed happily. "She's waiting for you."  
  
John nodded as the women moved along. Leaning against the doorframe, John watched his wife. She was propped up against pillows, her hair tied back as she held the tiny bundle in her arms. She was speaking softly to the baby, and John was hesitant to interrupt.  
  
CJ looked up first, her eyes filling with happy tears. "Oh, John, c'mere."  
  
Settling gently down on the bed beside her, John pressed his lips together as he looked down at the tiny face of his son. "I love you so much," he murmured to the boy. Turning up to CJ, he tipped her chin closer to him and softly kissed her lips. "And I don't think there are words for the way I feel about you."  
  
CJ brushed away her tears as she leaned her head against John's. For the longest time, they sat together just watching their brand new baby as he fell asleep. It was quiet and peaceful, perfect and wonderful, and as John studied the tiny miracle before him, he realized that nothing would ever top this moment in his life.  
  
~*~  
  
CJ tugged her robe around her body and crept into the nursery. It had been hard to plan and design an appropriate room for the baby knowing that regardless of the election's outcome, they would be moving in January. It would either be in the White House or at the ranch in Texas, but either way, CJ knew she'd have to put together another nursery. So she'd purchased new furniture and removable artwork, forgoing a paint job on the walls. It sufficed for the time, but CJ had so many wonderful plans that she couldn't wait to begin working on.  
  
"Hi, darling, how are you?" CJ whispered, smiling affectionately down at her son.  
  
The baby was wide awake, his eyes blue and bright as he stared up at his mother. CJ's heart skipped a beat as she hoisted the tiny bundle out of the crib, cradling him lovingly against her shoulder. Riley John, CJ smiled, was the best-behaved baby she'd ever encountered. At least so far, CJ thought with a chuckle as the newborn hiccupped and began to whimper.  
  
Holding the baby closely to her body, CJ settled down on the sitting room sofa and opened her robe up. Coaxing her nipple into Riley's mouth, she sighed contentedly as he latched on and began to nurse at her breast. She'd heard that breast-feeding would create a bond with her new baby, but CJ had never really believed it until she'd experienced it firsthand.  
  
After a moment of watching Riley, CJ looked up and turned the television on to CNN. In the last week since the baby's birth, CJ had been getting her campaign kicks solely from CNN, most of the time late at night.  
  
"...and in political news, the Vice President is currently taking the weekend in North Carolina preparing for the upcoming debates with Governor Robert Ritchie. Vice President Hoynes has reportedly acquired high level Bartlet advisors to impart their winning strategy from four years ago. The Vice President has undoubtedly taken a lot of advice from his wife, CJ Cregg Hoynes, former White House Press Secretary and senior member of the 2002 campaign staff. Mrs. Hoynes gave birth to the couple's first child just last week and is not attending the debate prep sessions.Meanwhile, Governor Ritchie is on the campaign trail, making stops this weekend in electorally-important states Pennsylvania, Ohio and Michigan. Let's take it live to Sandy, on the road with the Ritchie camp in Pittsburgh. Sandy?"  
  
CJ frowned. She longed to be in North Carolina. John's campaign was doing fabulously well, and while only a disaster of epic proportions would stop the momentum, CJ still had worries on her mind. Especially, she thought as she turned her attention back to Riley, since Josh Lyman was at debate camp.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sam, don't forget to get up in his face," Josh chided, walking along the path with Toby following. "You know, stay up in his face."  
  
Sam looked back as they approached the main hall of the Saybrook Institute for Public Policy. "And don't forget to cause as much trouble as you possibly can," Sam snorted, grinning nonetheless.  
  
Josh shrugged and stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets. "I'm basically here for moral support."  
  
Toby crunched up his expression. "Are you? Because I think you're here to keep an eye on Hoynes."  
  
Josh was silent. Toby and Sam fell into step together, exchanged a nervous glance, and then turned back to the task at hand: discussing the debate prep. "We've got a room full of people to help on his answers, and when we get in there, the first thing I want to do is make sure everyone is on the same page," Toby muttered.  
  
Sam nodded. "And Hoynes is gonna be distracted, we've gotta keep him focused."  
  
"That's Bruce's job," Toby said quickly. He, unlike Sam, did not actually enjoy the Vice President's company. Toby had only agreed to do this because Sam had - and as a silent favor to CJ, who was home at the Observatory, recovering from the birth seven days ago.  
  
They walked into the crowded room filled with seats, the mock backdrop and two podiums. As Sam went to take his place behind the second podium, Toby stuck two fingers in hands and whistled loudly, instantly quelling the noise. Clearing his throat, Toby looked up at the stage where Hoynes was standing with Bruce. "All right, people, Mr. Vice President...We've got forty-eight hours. Let's get this show on the road..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Donna, did Claudia have anything to say on this one?" John asked, walking off of the podium and down to where the blond was sitting.  
  
"Sir," Bruce sighed impatiently, silenced by John's icy glare.  
  
"Donna?" John asked again, indicating the notebook.  
  
Donna paged through the brief notes that CJ had made for the debate prep; John had insisted on *some* input from his wife, even though it was bare bones. "She didn't mention it. I can get her on the phone, Sir, if you really -"  
  
John shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. "No, don't bother her, she's probably resting. I'm just being silly."  
  
"Yes, Sir, you are," Bruce agreed readily, shooing the Vice President back up to the podium.  
  
"I didn't actually mean for you to agree with me, there, Bruce," John chuckled, glancing at Sam and then back to Toby, who was delivering the questions as well as advice. "Let's go."  
  
As the question and answer prep resumed, John felt his thoughts wandering. He knew his distraction was obvious to everyone in the room, but it was overwhelming how much he missed his wife. And every time John thought about his new baby, he was filled with an awful urge to be back home, closer to Riley. But the debates were coming soon, and as he managed to give a correct answer to another question, John could only hope that the weekend would pass quickly.  
  
~*~  
  
"So do you like the nanny?" Margaret asked, sitting down opposite CJ.  
  
CJ smiled. "Her name is Audrey and I do like her. But I'm already getting apprehensive at the thought of not being here with him."  
  
"New mothers always have separation anxiety," Margaret nodded. "But think about it this way: after the election, you'll be making your own schedule."  
  
CJ sat back against the sofa, her eyes glittering. "You're assuming a win, and so am I. And in that frame of mind, I hope you'll still be around after November. I know you were hired to run communications between the campaign and NOW, Margaret, but I'll readily admit that I'm attached."  
  
Margaret blushed. "Win or lose, I'd love to keep working for you. I'll do anything. Hell, I'll be your cook. I can't promise gourmet food, but..."  
  
CJ chuckled. "Good. You know that Donna hired a new assistant? She can't believe that just three years ago, she was an assistant herself."  
  
Margaret leaned forward, smiling conspiratorially. "Lots of things are going well for Donna," the redhead dropped her voice. "Apparently, Bobby Marshall asked her out."  
  
CJ went wide-eyed, amused. "Secret Service Bobby? As in right-outside- the-door-Bobby? Donna didn't tell me that!"  
  
Margaret nodded, giggling like a girl. "They went to dinner on Wednesday."  
  
CJ's jaw dropped, a huge grin forming. "Bobby!!" she yelled loudly.  
  
"Ma'am? Is everything okay?" Bobby quickly appeared and swept his eyes around the room, fearing that something was amiss.  
  
CJ studied the tall, dark-haired, green-eyed man. He was handsome, well-built, and though CJ had never asked, Bobby appeared to be around the same age as Donna. "Are you dating my Chief-of-Staff?" CJ asked mischievously with pleasant accusation.  
  
Bobby shifted his feet and tried to hide his smile. "Wow, Mrs. Hoynes, I'd love to answer that question, but I think I hear Riley crying..."  
  
Margaret tittered as CJ narrowed her eyes amusedly. "And yet the baby monitor would indicate otherwise," CJ chuckled, cocking her head at the agent. "Well, good for you, Bobby. Donna's a nice girl."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Bobby blushed. He'd found Donna Moss attractive since the first time he'd seen her, and it was much to his dismay that the blond was always around when he was on duty. And now that he'd taken her out once, Bobby couldn't wait to see Donna again.  
  
"Just remember that the Vice President and I consider Donna a member of the family." CJ smiled threateningly at him. "Don't make me have to hurt you."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," he repeated. "I'll be on my best behavior." Bobby shuffled his feet, wishing that he had called in sick today or better yet had been loaned to the Vice President's detail for the debate prep.  
  
CJ's eyes sparkled. "Well, don't overdo the *good* part. You can be a little bit bad. Donna deserves *some* fun after all the years she spent in working for Josh Lyman."  
  
~*~  
  
On a break from the debate prep, Josh walked slowly down the wooden steps, eyeing the basketball court. Donna was dressed casually in boots and jeans, a cell phone pressed to her ear as she walked around the court, following the fading white boundary lines.  
  
"Donna," Josh called, jogging up to her.  
  
Donna hung up her cell and turned around. She had managed, for the most part, to avoid Josh in the last three years since she'd left his office. But when he'd told her that he was coming to debate camp, Donna knew that they'd inevitably find themselves alone.  
  
"Hey," Donna said casually, slipping the phone into her pocket.  
  
"Who were ya talking to?"  
  
Donna narrowed her eyes. "Mrs. Hoynes," she said with a slight attitude.  
  
Josh leaned up against the fence and gave Donna a smirk. "Oh, so you and Miss I'm-Too-Sexy Claudia Jean are no longer on a first name basis?" he smirked.  
  
Donna snorted. "We're as close as ever, Joshua, I'm just formal around people who *aren't* on a first name basis with her. And please! Show a little respect."  
  
Josh cocked his head and stepped closer to Donna. "You and I used to be close, too. The closest, actually."  
  
"Well, those days are gone," Donna smirked, turning to leave. She didn't need Josh's guilt trip. Leaving that job had done wonders for her career.  
  
"Donna, wait," Josh said, catching up to her on the wooden stairs. He took Donna's hand in his, reveling in the first physical contact that they'd had since a long past New Year's Eve.  
  
Donna spun around and allowed her eyes to meet Josh's. "What?"  
  
"This whole animosity thing," Josh began, stroking circles on her wrist with his thumb, "I think it's stupid and that it's gone on for long enough. We should be friends."  
  
Donna was skeptical. "You and I aren't going to be friends again. And from your tone, I take that you want more than that. But we tried, Josh, it didn't work. Not to mention that you're a monumental asshole...sorry, but that's a deal breaker for me."  
  
Josh leaned closer, softening his voice, ignoring Donna's barb. "You know that things would have worked out if you hadn't been my assistant. And that's not really an issue anymore..."  
  
Donna couldn't help but laughing as she wrenched her arm away from Josh. Her cackle, she knew, sounded evil, but after all of the hell Josh had put her through, Donna certainly wanted to give it back in kind. And besides, Donna remembered as she sauntered back to the main hall, there was a very handsome Secret Service agent back in D.C. just waiting to take her out again.  
  
~*~  
  
Toby and Sam stood shoulder to shoulder, watching the large television screens. Activity was buzzing around them - the press and the campaign aides were chattering and consumed, phones were ringing, and every time John Hoynes delivered a letter-perfect smack-down to Robert Ritchie, a cheer would erupt in the spin room.  
  
"I love St. Louis," Sam said with a satisfied smile as he crossed his arms over his chest. "This is where the President absolutely killed our first time around. This is a lucky city, Toby..."  
  
Toby grunted. "There are still 10 minutes left in this debate, Sam, don't prematurely declare your love for *anything* or *anybody* right now."  
  
Sam shrugged. "If he hasn't self-destructed at this point, he probably won't."  
  
Toby turned menacingly towards his deputy. "How many times do I have to tell you, Sam!? Go outside, turn around three times, and curse!"  
  
"Let me guess," Sam chuckled as he began walking backwards. "The wrath. From high atop the thing?"  
  
"Damn straight," Toby muttered. "GO!"  
  
Toby sighed as Sam walked out of the spin room, shoulders bobbing with laughter. But while he hated to get enthusiastic too early, Toby did have to admit that everything was going their way. The first debate had been a week ago, Hoynes easily sweeping the floor with Ritchie. This night had gone equally as well, the Vice President clearly displaying his best Presidential qualities. Ritchie looked like a first class fool next to John Hoynes.  
  
"Toby, CJ keeps paging me from her seat."  
  
Toby turned and looked at Donna. "She's *paging* you?"  
  
"We're text-messaging on the cell, actually," Donna shrugged. "She wants to know what you think."  
  
"I hope the thing is on 'silent'," Toby chuckled, looking briefly back at the screen. "Tell her that her husband really has his game on. Bartlet style."  
  
Donna grinned smugly and began to frantically hit buttons on her cell phone. As she sent the message, the moderator announced that there would be two minutes for each candidate's closing statements; Donna rushed to the door of the spin room.  
  
"She's under no circumstances to get near the press line," Donna yelled to Carol and Margaret as she approached the waiting group.  
  
"Got it," Carol nodded, chewing on her lower lip as Ritchie fumbled through a closing. "Straight to the limo, right, Bobby?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," Bobby nodded from a few feet away, waiting with a dozen other agents in the wings of the stage. CJ and the Vice President would exit from that side, go immediately to the car and then back to the Washington-bound plane.  
  
"I'll see you tonight," Donna mouthed to Bobby after catching the agent's eye. Donna was staying behind in St. Louis to help Sam, Toby, and Josh handle the post-debate spin, as well as questions regarding CJ.  
  
Bobby smiled and winked at Donna, his attention immediately diverted as John and CJ came into the area. They were moving quickly, and even from a distance, Donna could see that CJ looked tired. Riley was only four weeks old, and this was CJ's first official public appearance since the birth. It was easy and only required CJ to sit in the audience, but Donna knew how little sleep the new mother was getting. But the election was only two and a half weeks away; it would all be over soon.  
  
~*~  
  
"So," Josh grinned like a cat as he walked through the bustling room. "I figured out why you were so abrupt with me in North Carolina."  
  
Donna cringed and spun around. "Impart your wisdom on me, O Master."  
  
Josh snickered. "I'll ignore that. Carol told me that you were seeing one of the Secret Service agents."  
  
Donna remained expressionless as she focused on a live television news feed. "Yes, it's unfortunate that Carol is easily coerced. And no, it's not your business, but if you must know, I'm quite happy with said Secret Service agent."  
  
Josh nodded. "I can respect that. You should've told me, Donna, I was just trying to make nice," he whispered, leaning closer.  
  
Donna turned around, abandoning the news. "Josh, there's never been a day since I've known you that 'making nice' doesn't come with ten strings attached. So what is it I can do for you?"  
  
Josh looked genuinely wounded. "I'm sorry, Donna. I didn't realize you had such a bad taste left over in your mouth. I just wanted to fix things with you. I won't feel right about leaving the White House until I do."  
  
Donna conceded a bit, her tone softening. "Well, thank you. I appreciate that."  
  
Josh cornered Donna's gaze, holding her eyes a moment before the blond averted them. "I'm going to go give Toby these notes. Then I've got a flight to catch. There's so much to do in D.C."  
  
Josh nodded. "Of course."  
  
"See ya around, Josh," Donna murmured, stepping past her old boss. There would always be bitterness surrounding their relationship, but even Donna had to admit that a little resolution never hurt.  
  
"You've done well," Josh called at the last moment, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Without me, I mean..."  
  
Donna stopped. She knew how lucky she was to hold the position that she did; she'd never even graduated from college. Slowly turning around, Donna shook her head with a small smile. "It's only because you had a little faith in me, Josh," she said softly. "Even after everything, I still know that."  
  
Josh nodded and watched her walk away, a lump growing in the well of his throat.  
  
~*~  
  
"And we're back!" Jay Leno said enthusiastically, the music and cheering in his studio ceasing as the commercial break ended. "Everyone knows that tomorrow is Election Day, and here at the Tonight Show, we've made it our civic duty to bring the politicians to you. Now, my guest tonight is not only a major political player herself, but her husband is running for President, she's the mother of a six-week-old future politician, and she's quite likely the sexiest woman I've ever met!" Leno kidded with gusto. "Please, everyone, help me welcome Second Lady CJ Cregg Hoynes!"  
  
CJ had laughed from the backstage area; she'd known Jay Leno casually since her days in Hollywood public relations and when she'd agreed to do his show as a part of the campaign's last-minute media blitz, CJ had anticipated his affectionate joking.  
  
The audience was loud and friendly as CJ came onto the set. Dressed in fitted pinstripe pants, a tailored matching blazer and a slimming white blouse, there was hardly any evidence to show that CJ had just had a baby.  
  
After kissing Leno on the cheek, CJ waved at the audience and sat down next to the desk, looking stunning, friendly, and quite at ease with her surroundings.  
  
While the interview began and proceeded quite humorously, John glanced up from the television set to look at Bruce. "You were right. It doesn't seem all that ridiculous." John had been apprehensive about late night talk shows and his wife, but she was a natural.  
  
Bruce nodded self-indulgently. The darkness of the sitting room combined with blue TV light was playing shadows on his broad face. "She's so likeable in these situations."  
  
"She's likeable in any situation," John murmured, looking down the hallway at the closed bedroom door. The show had been taped in Los Angeles earlier that afternoon and CJ had immediately flown home. Now in the midnight hour, she was fast asleep.  
  
"I'm not kidding, John, it's appearances like these - where people get a taste of her personality without the serious politics getting in the way - this is when she really comes across as a great person. Have you seen her new poll?"  
  
John turned his head away from the screen warily. "No...Do I want to see it?"  
  
The Tonight Show took a commercial break after promising more time with the Second Lady, and John turned to Bruce. "Well?"  
  
Bruce cocked his head, an approving grin covering his face. "Long story short, she's at 68 per cent overall approval. And you're hovering around seventy, yourself."  
  
John shook his head, surprised but believing the number nonetheless. To the American public, John Hoynes, his wife, and their newborn baby made the picture of domestic bliss. They were the perfect couple with the perfect relationship and the perfect child - while John knew in his heart that they were very happy, he often wondered if the press spun things out of proportion. They were just a normal couple, weren't they? A regular family, nothing magical...  
  
"Do you think we'd have done this well without Claudia?" John asked quietly, knowing what Bruce would say.  
  
Bruce pursed his lips and turned back to the TV. "You avoided character debates. And you *didn't* use her, John, even though I know you feel that way."  
  
The Vice President said nothing, locking his eyes on the set as the show returned. Deep down inside, John didn't know how true Bruce's statement was. But by tomorrow night, the votes would be cast and their fates would be sealed, for better or for worse.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is Bruce gone?" CJ mumbled sleepily, innately curling up against John as he got into bed.  
  
Gently slipping an arm around her back, John gave his wife a soft kiss. "Yes. And the show was great."  
  
"Mmm," CJ agreed, burying her head against John's shoulder. "It was fun."  
  
"I checked on Riley. Sleeping soundly," John smiled proudly into the dark room.  
  
"He's such as sweetie," CJ said lazily, tucking her head under John's chin. "I hope he'll be just like you."  
  
John chuckled wryly, squeezing CJ's waist. "And I pray to God that nothing of the sort will ever happen."  
  
"Please, tomorrow night when they're calling you Mr. President-elect, I'm sure you'll be singing a different tune," CJ said, her voice clear now.  
  
John sighed. "I worry all the time about what he'll think of me. Later, I mean, when he'll be able to understand everything."  
  
CJ pressed a gentle kiss against John's lips, touching his cheek with her fingertips. "There's nothing he won't be proud of, darling."  
  
"Yeah, that recovering-alcoholic thing is just a little blip on the map of a great life," John snorted.  
  
CJ sat up and moved closer to John, his eyes clear even in the dark. "What's wrong, John? Why are you talking like this?"  
  
John exhaled and slid his arms around CJ, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I don't know, Claudia, I'm just a nervous wreck about tomorrow. There's just...it's just *so* much."  
  
CJ smiled against John's ear. "And I'll be here for you. We both will. I promise you that everything will be fine, John. I love you so much and no matter what else happens, that won't change."  
  
John breathed in, feeling slightly better at her words. Kissing CJ's cheek, John coaxed her gently back down against the sheets. "So," he said, his voice taking on a light quality, "who are you going to vote for in the morning?"  
  
CJ giggled wickedly, pulling John's mouth down to hers. "You're not allowed to ask me that."  
  
"Come on," John teased, drinking in the taste of her mouth as they kissed heavily. "Tell me who you're voting for," he demanded with a laugh.  
  
CJ snickered again, slipping her tongue between John's lips. "Maybe I still haven't figured it out yet."  
  
"Ah," John chuckled, running his fingers over CJ's hips. "I guess I have a little convincing to do, then, hmm?"  
  
"Well," CJ whispered, sliding her hands through John's hair as they continued to exchange deep, wet kisses, "they say that the President never stops campaigning..."  
  
~*~  
  
CJ brushed down the hem of her blazer and smoothed down her slacks before stooping to kiss Riley's forehead. "Don't worry, Baby, I'll be back before you know it," she murmured to the small boy, smiling at the nanny. "I'm going to vote, which would, in normal circumstances, only take about twenty minutes."  
  
Audrey cradled Riley in her arm and grinned up at CJ. "But today?"  
  
CJ sighed. "I'd give it about an hour. There's going to be press following me and I won't be able to dodge them today."  
  
Audrey nodded. "Well, not to worry, Mrs. Hoynes, we'll be fine."  
  
CJ nodded confidently, kissing her son's head again. "I love you."  
  
When CJ emerged from the nursery, Carol and Margaret were waiting. "Let's do this thing," she murmured, a flash of excitement crossing her features. This was probably the most important vote CJ would ever cast. A win tonight would mean even more change in the ever-volatile world that CJ had moved into when she fell in love with John.  
  
Donna appeared in the foyer hallway before the women could move. "CJ, someone's here to see you."  
  
CJ looked at Margaret. "I didn't have anything scheduled, did I?"  
  
"Nope," Margaret confirmed, having cleared the agenda herself.  
  
"It's the First Lady," Donna hissed with wide eyes, leaning closer to CJ. "Can't really blow her off..."  
  
CJ's expression registered a bit of surprise, but she nodded professionally. "Have someone send coffee into the parlor," CJ murmured, passing by the three women.  
  
In the foyer, Abbey Bartlet was waiting demurely, her hands clasped together behind her back as she studied the painting hanging on the wall. When she felt another presence in the room, the First Lady spun around.  
  
"CJ!" she smiled kindly, walking towards CJ with her arms extended.  
  
CJ stooped and pressed a kiss against Abbey's cheek. "It's nice to see you, Ma'am."  
  
Abbey stepped back and swallowed, squeezing CJ's hands. Her eyes were big, dark, and genuine. "I'm so sorry I didn't call, but this was rather spur of the moment."  
  
Taking Abbey's elbow, CJ led the First Lady towards the formal, rarely-used parlor. "You're always welcome to stop by. Come and sit down, we're getting some coffee."  
  
Abbey nodded and accepted a seat in the finely decorated room. "I wanted to talk to you, CJ, since I think we both know how this day will end."  
  
CJ sat down opposite her old friend and crossed her legs. "I don't want to jinx it, but yes, I know what you're saying..."  
  
Matthew entered the room with the coffee tray, and as CJ poured two cups, she pondered Abbey's presence. The two had always socialized comfortably when political situations presented the opportunity, and the papers wrote about their close relationship, but in all honesty, the bond between them was hardly the friendship that it once had been. After the way CJ had left the Bartlet Administration, even a close ally like Abigail Bartlet had been impossible to maintain.  
  
Pushing the coffee across the table towards the First Lady, CJ searched Abbey's eyes. "What did you want to tell me?" she asked softly.  
  
Abbey sipped at the bitter hot liquid and sat back. "So many things, Claudia Jean. You should know how much I've admired you during the campaign. Everything you've done, you've handled with grace and elegance, not to mention that iron hand I recognize from your days in the press room."  
  
CJ smiled and looked down at her lap. "It hasn't been easy, Abbey. In fact, it's been downright impossible at times. The things people, including my husband, will say and do..."  
  
"...when you try to keep your career," Abbey finished with wry laughter. "Oh, believe me, Honey, I know. The difference between you and me, however, is that you managed to hold on to that career."  
  
CJ cocked her head. "Well, we'll see. If John comes home with a win tonight, I probably won't be staying at NOW. You know firsthand how much of an undertaking the next four years will be if..."  
  
Abbey leaned forward. "I sincerely hope you won't give up your job. Continue to be a role model for strong wives out there, CJ. Yes, being First Lady automatically makes you a role model, but you've got the goods to really get the most of it. Don't make my mistake."  
  
"Which was?" CJ asked, swallowing her hot coffee.  
  
"Letting a staff choose my issues. Letting the opinion polls run my life. Letting everything Jed wanted come before what I needed...CJ, you're a mother now, and you always will be - but these next four years: take them and do something great with them. You may never have another chance - another platform - like this."  
  
CJ chuckled. "Sounds like I'm the one running for office."  
  
Abbey looked up pointedly. "And don't discount that possibility."  
  
CJ nodded quietly. She appreciated Abbey's advice, knowing all too well how the staff had handled Mrs. Bartlet in 1998. But it was a whole new ballgame this time around, and CJ knew she would have more of a playing field, should the votes add up in their favor.  
  
"Thank you so much, Abbey," CJ murmured. "I know we haven't been close in a long time, but your friendship means a lot to me."  
  
Abbey stood up. "Likewise. Oh, and CJ, if it turns out you'll be moving into my house, I'm inviting you over right away to start working on Riley's nursery."  
  
CJ smiled, touched. "Let's see each other soon."  
  
Abbey accepted CJ's embrace and brushed a kiss against the taller woman's cheek before they parted. "Now, go. Cast your ballot."  
  
~*~  
  
"Bruce, man, you gotta get a life," John snickered, tugging at his too-tight necktie. "It's not even noon, yet. Only like, one per cent of the votes have been cast. Go do something. Organize your desk, order a pizza."  
  
"I'm just saying." Bruce shifted his eyes. "Things are looking good."  
  
John nodded sarcastically and walked around to the other side of his desk. "Things have been looking good for quite a long time, old pal, so just sit back, relax, and wait for the other ninety-nine per cent."  
  
Bruce moaned and grumbled as he walked out of the office. "I hate Election Day."  
  
John chuckled and sat down, propping his legs up on the desk, his manner totally relaxed. His schedule was light all day, and the way John looked at it, the results of the election had already been decided by a long year of campaigning. No amount of last-ditch effort by either candidate would really affect the months of public persuasion.  
  
"Sir, Mrs. Hoynes is here," Janeane announced, coming into the office.  
  
John motioned for Janeane to send his wife in, and when CJ walked into the office, Riley in tow, John swung his legs to the floor. "Hey, Sweetheart, what are you doing? I thought you were voting now."  
  
CJ set the carrier down on the desk and accepted John's brief kiss. "Well, Abbey Bartlet stopped by just before I was going to leave. Words of wisdom for the Sisterhood, that kind of thing. After she left, I decided it was time for Riley to venture out a bit."  
  
John was fawning over his son as he looked back up at CJ. "So you didn't go yet?"  
  
CJ shook her head. "I thought you might want to see him. Have a little time together while I go downtown."  
  
John beamed and stood up. "Perfect," he smiled, suddenly slipping an arm around CJ's waist, pulling her closer for a heavy kiss.  
  
"Mmm," CJ giggled, their mouths parting after a long moment. "I'll be back in an hour. I left the diaper bag with Janeane, and if you have a crisis, Audrey is hanging out in the lobby."  
  
"You think I can't handle an hour alone with my son?" John cocked his head.  
  
CJ shifted her eyes teasingly. "Maybe I should wait and see *before* I go and give you my vote."  
  
"Ah," John drew out with a grin, leaning against the desk and looking down at Riley. "So you did decide that the best man should win."  
  
CJ threw back her head and laughed. "Hey, don't get over-confident. You do know that right now, only like 1 per cent of the votes...."  
  
"...have been cast. Yeah, yeah, I know," John shook his head with a chuckle, shooing CJ out of the office. "I'll see you in an hour."  
  
~*~  
  
"Mrs. Hoynes! Have you decided whether or not you'll be keeping your job at the National Organization for Women should your husband win today?"  
  
CJ walked along towards her polling place, surrounded by press and a heavy number of Secret Service Agents. Cameras flashed frantically as she walked and talked, every reporter eager to get a picture and a comment. "I'm not getting ahead of myself, yet, Steve," CJ grinned, feeling an awful lot like the Press Secretary she once was.  
  
"Your approval ratings are sky high, Mrs. Hoynes; do you feel like this has helped your husband's own popularity?"  
  
"Certainly hasn't hurt it," CJ shrugged, glancing casually at the press corps.  
  
"Will you be writing a political column in the Washington Post regardless of the outcome of the election?"  
  
"Yes, Katie," CJ nodded, stopping at the entrance to her polling place. "I'm joining the ranks of fine journalists everywhere."  
  
This evoked titters in the press, and before CJ moved to step into the building, a final question rang out. "Mrs. Hoynes, have you decided who you'll be voting for?"  
  
CJ stopped and spun around, putting on her best sarcastic smile and tone as she swept her hand through the air. "Straight Republican, guys, right down the ticket."  
  
As CJ entered the polling area, she was relieved to be free of the press. They'd be waiting again when she came out, but for now, it was just CJ, her Secret Service agents, and an as yet un-cast ballot.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mrs. Hoynes." The attendant smiled, quickly checking her registration before sending CJ into one of the voting booths.  
  
Once inside, CJ pulled the curtain closed and took a deep breath before turning towards the row of levers. Closing her eyes, she said a quick prayer. Nothing would be the same in the morning, but win or lose, CJ knew that she would never have as much excitement in her life as she had at this moment.  
  
She opened her eyes with another deep breath and slowly took in the sight of the names on her ballot, the levers, and the boxes beside them, all blank and waiting.  
  
Democracy, CJ thought inwardly, was a wonderful thing. With a big smile involuntarily forming on her lips, CJ quickly pulled down the levers and cast her vote.  
  
END 


End file.
